Don't Do It!
by BlackLavend's
Summary: Yang membuat mereka terluka satu samalain adalah ketidakjujuran. Cinta abadi, bunga lily, tapi hati ku yang menderita ini terluka, sebuah penderitaan batin, seperti bunga bleeding heart. KaiHunKai CHAP TERAKHIR update!
1. Chapter 1 : Awal Mula

Pencahayaan minim dalam ruangan serba gelap membuat suasana remang-remang dan terasa mencekam. Disudut ruangan, dipojok dekat dengan jendela yang ditutupi rapat-rapat, menghalau segala macam cahaya yang masuk, seorang pemuda duduk meringkuk, memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Matanya yang kosong memandang kedepannya dengan tatapan hampa. Lama ia duduk meirngkuk disana tanpa berkedip, seolah memasang sikap siaga tingkat tinggi pada keadaan disekitarnya. Raut wajahnya datar, dingin tidak terbaca. Jemari-jemari tangannya bergerak perlahan, terlihat kaku. Tangannya terangkat, ia lihat baik-baik didepan wajahnya ketika merasakan benda lengket menempel ditangannya. Tangan putih pucat itu berlumur noda darah kental yang mengalir deras dari pergelangan tangannya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Pemuda itu tersentak melihat tangannya sendiri. Cairan merah pekat—darah, mengalir deras, menuruni lengannya yang mulai bergetar hebat. Bola mata pemuda itu membesar, pupilnya bergetar, ketakutannya muncul. Bibir pucat pasi itu ikut bergetar, takut. Rasa takut mencengkram jantungnya, mencekik kerongkongannya. Suara yang ia harapkan muncul tidak keluar. Keringat mengucur deras dari pelipisnya.

Tiba-tiba, dua buah tangan muncul dari arah belakang. Kedua tangan yang tinggal tulang. Kulitnya sudah terkelupas entah kemana, meninggalkan sedikit daging busuk dirongga-rongga sekitar tangan, dialiri dengan cairan kental berwarna merah—darah. Tangan itu bergerak cepat, mencekik leher sang pemuda dari belakang.

Sang pemuda meronta kuat, berusaha melepaskan tangan-tangan yang mencengkram lehernya, membuatnya sulit memasok oksigen. Paru-parunya melemah, napasnya putus-putus. Matanya menatapi nyalang sekeliling, tangannya yang kebas berusaha melepaskan cekikan-cekikan yang semakin kuat dilehernya.

Lepas!

Cekikan itu lepas sudah. Sang pemuda berbalik, menghadap tempatnya semula. Ia beringsut mundur beberapa langkah, menjauhi tempat itu. Matanya bergerak liar, kearah kanan dan kearah kiri dengan lirikan was-was. Napasnya berpacu cepat mengisi paru-parunya yang tadi sempat kosong. Detak jantungnya bertalu-talu, berdetak terlalu kencang hendak menembus tulang rusuknya.

Sang pemuda tersenyum menyeringai, menatap tempatnya dicekik dua buah tangan tadi dengan tatapan takut bercampur menantang.

"Kau… tidak akan bisa membunuhku," lirihnya. Mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri yang tengah ketakutan. ia kemudian tertawa kencang, memegangi perutnya yang bergejolak. Walaupun masih belum jelas, hal apa yang tengah ia tertawakan.

Dirinya masih tertawa, sampai sesosok tubuh dengan pakaian hitam serba kotor dan darah kental yang memenuhi pakaiannya merangkak, merangkak dengan gerakan patah-patah kearahnya. Bola mata sosok itu hilang entah kemana, meninggalkan rongga kosong yang seharusnya diisi oleh mata. Pemuda itu berjengit ngeri, menutup kedua matanya erat. Tidak. Ia tidak mau melihat sosok menjijikkan itu.

Pemuda itu memeluk dirinya sendiri, begitu erat. Sosok dengan wajah hancur itu berjalan kearahnya. Semakin dekat, dan dekat. Kuku-kuku kotor bernoda darah yang tajam itu diacungkan pada sang pemuda.

"Hun? Sehun? Ireona!"

Deg

Deg

Deg

Cahaya matahari tiak cukup menyilaukan mata Sehun saat melihat wajah Kai begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Dengan kasar dan tidak berperikemanusiaan, Sehun mendorong tubuh Kai menjauh. Pemuda berkulit tan itu sontak terjatuh dari atas kasur Sehun dengan posisi tidak elegan. Sehun menutupi bagian wajahnya dengan punggung tangan, berusaha menghalau cahaya matahari yang mencoba menerobos kedalam kornea matanya saat ia dalam keadaan tidak siap. Ia mengatur napasnya yang tadi sempat berpacu cepat.

Dirinya… mimpi buruk lagi?

Dan parahnya, Kim Jong In melihat keadaannya yang begini. Ah… pasti Kai akan mengejeknya nanti.

Kai mengusap pantatnya yang menyentuh lantai dengan keras. Ia hendak marah, tapi ia lebih penasaran dengan mimpi Sehun. Mimpi yang membuat pemuda berkulit putih itu berteriak-teriak layaknya orang gila pagi-pagi seperti ini.

"Kau mimpi apa sampai berteriak tidak jelas seperti itu?" tanya Kai, memasang tampang mesumnya. Memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang mimpi Sehun. Siapa tahu Sehun sedang bermimpi melakukan making love dengan seorang yakuza perempuan yang super seksi? Dan… perempuan yang ada dalam mimpi basah Oh Sehun suka dengan hal yang berbau _masochism_? Hahaha… khayalan yang benar-benar gila, Kim Jong In!

Ia tidak menunggu jawaban Sehun. Ia berdiri dari posisi duduk dilantainya, dan berjala kesebuah kaca besar yang ada di kamar Sehun. Mematut dirinya sendiri dihadapan cermin.

Ia bergumam, dan sialnya itu didengar oleh Sehun, "Tetap tampan seperti biasa, Kim Jong In," katanya dengan mimik serius ketika memperhatikan keseluruhan penampilannya.

Ia memakai setelan seragam SMA seperti anak-anak sekolah kebanyakan, hanya saja yang berbeda ia tidak mengancingkan kemejanya. Dan hanya melapisi dalamannya dengan sebuah kaos berwarna putih. Sebuah headset berwarna hitam melingkari lehernya yang jenjang. Kai melepas topi yang melindungi kepalanya, mulai menata rambutnya sendiri didepan cermin Sehun. Ia tersenyum kecil.

Sehun berdecih, mengejek tingkah narsis seorang Kim Jong In. Dirinya kemudian mengambil sebuah bantal yang asal mulanya ia jadikan alas kepalanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia lemparkan bantal yang "cukup berisi" tersebut dan sukses mengenai belakang kepala Jong In.

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Kalau kau iri padaku bilang saja, tidak usah menimpuk kepalaku segala!" teriaknya kesal.

Sehun terkekeh, tidak memperdulikan Kai. Ia berdiri dari posisi tidurnya. Berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dan menutup pintunya.

"Tidak ada yang harus aku cemburui darimu. Semua orang tahu kalau Oh Sehun lebih tampan," katanya, terdengar benar-benar sombong dari dalam kamar mandi.

Kedutan kesal terlihat jelas di pelipis Jong In. Dengan kekuatan penuh, ia melemparkan bantal yang tadi Sehun lempar pada dirinya ke pintu kamar mandi. Kekesalan Kai semakin menjadi-jadi ketika mendengar tawa cempreng Sehun menggelegar dari dalam kamar mandi.

Kai tersenyum tipis. "Sialan!" gumamnya kecil.

Kai menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur Sehun. Menunggu pemuda berkulit putih itu setiap pagi adalah kewajiban bagi Kai yang merupakan tetangga dan sahabat dekat Sehun. Apartemen mereka bersebelahan, dan mereka cukup dekat untuk berbagi kata kunci apartemen masing-masing.

Kai tersenyum sendiri. Ia memeluk guling milik Sehun erat, meresapi wangi Sehun yang entah kenapa membuatnya nyaman.

"Sepuluh menit lagi kau belum keluar dan bersiap, aku akan meninggalkanmu!" teriak Kai. Pemuda itu menyamankan posisinya diranjang Sehun.

"Berani meninggalkanku, kau akan mati Kim Jong In!" teriak Sehun dari dalam kamar mandi dengan nada horror. Kini, giliran Kai yang tertawa. Sehun pasti sedang bersungut-sungut didalam sana.

"Seperti aku tidak berani saja denganmu," balas Kai telak. Ia terkekeh kencang.

Satu sama untuk mereka pagi ini.

"Wah… kau benar-benar menantangku ya?" Sehun keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Handuk biru gelap melingkar menutupi bagian bawahnya. Kai tertegun. Ia seolah bisa melihat bola mata api keluar dari dalam mata Sehun.

"A-astaga! Aku hanya bercanda Oh Sehun!" teriak Kai. Ia berlari keluar dari kamar Sehun sebelum pemuda yang usianya lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu mengamuk.

"Awas kau! Kkamjong!"

**Don't Do It!**

**Main Cast : Kim Jong In—Kai, Oh Sehun—Sehun, Do Kyungsoo—D.o**

**Pairing : KaiHun, HunKai, KaiDo**

**Warning : Boys love, supernatural dan fantasy alias sedikit horror, typos nakal, dan EYD dalam FF masih belum tersusun dengan apik bagi para penikmat tulisan bagus. Apa ada warning yang ketinggalan?**

**Diclaimer : EXO milik fansnya. Dan semua hal yang ada dialam semesta adalah milik Tuhan.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading for all My readers! ^^**

"Bunga bleeding heart, bunga lambang penderitaan batin… hm~~"

Sehun bergumam. Buku tentang bunga ia pegang ditangannya, menampilkan sebuah halaman yang membahas singkat tentang bunga bleeding heart. Sehun mengelus dagunya, berpikir cepat. Ini semua gara-gara Kim Saem, semua murid laki-laki harus mengamati bunga-bunga aneh seperti ini, katanya, agar setiap siswa laki-laki yang cenderung tidak sensitive bisa mendalami puisi yang akan dibuat pada pertemuan selanjutnya. Untuk sekedar referensi perasaan, kita bisa belajar dari bunga.

Tapi bagaimanapun, kebingungan masih melanda Sehun. Bagaimana bisa ia mengamati bunga ini? Bleeding heart? Mendengar namanya saja, hatinya sudah tidak enak.

"Aku ingin mengamati bunga lily saja kalau begini caranya," Kai menatapi bunga bleeding heart dengan jijik. Ia tidak suka jenis bunga yang seperti itu. Ah, bukan. Ia memang tidak menyukai yang namanya bunga.

"Semua bunga 'kan sama saja, kenapa harus repot-repot mencari bunga lily yang hidup dibelakang sekolah? Itu merepotkan," Sehun berujar, ia berjongkok didepan bleeding heart, terlalu malas untuk berjalan memutar ke belakang Sekolah. Ia sibuk menatapi bunga bleeding heart yang ada didepannya. Bunga mirip jantung berwarna putih dengan darah yang mengucur ditengahnya, bleeding heart. Terdengar cukup menyeramkan ketika mendengar namanya, tidak sesuai dengan bentuk cantik bunga itu.

Kai mendekati Sehun, ikut berjongkok disamping pemuda itu. "Perasaanku tidak enak melihat bunga seperti ini," katanya pada Sehun.

Sehun sendiri cuek, ia membaca buku panduannya tentang bunga lagi, mencari informasi yang lebih terperinci tentang bleeding heart.

Sehun kembali kearah pandangan awalnya, bunga bleeding heart. Lama ia menatapi bunga itu, seolah terhipnotis, tangan Sehun terangkat, berusaha memetik bleeding heart.

"Haish! Bocah-bocah kurang ajar! Kalian kuperbolehkan masuk ke kebun Sekolah bukan untuk merusak tanaman!" teriak seorang perempuan setengah baya mengacungkan sapu bergagang panjang ditangannya.

Kai dan Sehun kaget. Mereka berdua beringsut mundur kebelakang. Memang susah ya? Segala yang indah tapi hanya bisa dilihat, tidak bisa disentuh atau digapai.

"Halmeoni? A-ah… mianhae," ucap Sehun dan Kai bersamaan. Keduanya berdiri, dan menunduk minta maaf.

Nenek yang rupanya masih marah itu menggeram, "Jangan sentuh tanamanku! Apalagi bunga kutukan ini! Aku benar-benar tidak akan memaafkan kalian! Pergi!" usir nenek penjaga kebun itu marah. Ia kembali mengacungkan sapunya pada Kai dan Sehun. Kedua pemuda itu berlari keluar dari kebun dalam ruangan yang terbuat dari kaca itu.

.

.

"Astaga… halmeoni itu galak sekali, aku bahkan belum menyentuh bunganya, tapi dia sudah berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila begitu," ujar Sehun. Ia mengatur napasnya yang memburu.

"Tuh 'kan! Pantas saja perasaanku tidak enak, penjaga kebun memang menyeramkan," Kai merinding sendiri membayangkan sapu bergagang panjang sang nenek penjaga kebun akan mengenai kepalanya. Pasti rasanya akan sakit sekali.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Sehun. Ia menatap Kai cepat.

Kai balas menatap Sehun. Senyumnya mengembang, membuat jantung Sehun bergetar. Tapi dengan cepat perasaan aneh itu dihilangkannya.

"Yah… kalau begitu kita harus berputar, melihat bunga lily dibelakang sekolah. Daripada mengamati bunga penderitaan cinta seperti bleeding heart, 'kan lebih baik mengamati cinta abadi, bunga lily—"

Sehun tersenyum. Ia mengangguk mengiyakan. Mereka kemudian berjalan berdampingan menuju belakang sekolah, sebuah taman kecil tempat tumbuhnya kumpulan bunga lily putih.

Bruk!

Seorang lelaki muda terjatuh didepan mereka. Sontak Kai menghampiri pemuda tersebut, membantunya berdiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kai.

Pemuda berkacamata dengan bingkai hitam disisi-sisinya itu mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia berdiri dibantu oleh Kai. Ucapan terima kasih terdengar tulus dari bibir pemuda itu. Dan seperti biasa, dibalas Kai dengan senyuman super charming miliknya.

"Kai, jam istirahat sebentar lagi habis, kita harus cepat," ucap Sehun. Sedikit tidak suka melihat pemandangan "akrab" didepannya.

"Ah… benar-juga! Tapi, apa kita benar-benar akan mendapat ide membuat puisi setelah melihat bunga itu? kalau dipikir-pikir cara yang digunakan Kim Saem untuk membuat puisi terdengar aneh," gumam pemuda berkulit tan itu.

Sehun mendesah keras, "Kita hanya disuruh memahami perasaan Kkamjong, bukan mencari ide membuat puisi melalui bunga," katanya frustasi.

Kai tertawa kikuk, menyadari kebodohannya. "Oh iya ya," katanya.

"Eung… begini. Apa kalian tahu dimana bunga lily mekar? Aku ingin melihatnya untuk bahan referensi-ku," ucap pemuda yang tadi terjatuh.

"Na-namaku, Do Kyungsoo. Salam kenal," ujarnya lagi, membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Kai ikut tersenyum. Ia memang pribadi yang mudah bergaul, apalagi tipe-tipe sopan seperti pemuda bernama Do Kyungsoo dihadapannya. Jujur saja, berteman dengan Sehun merupakan keajaiban! Sehun introvert, dan sulit didekati. Sangat ajaib 'kan sampai Kai yang ceria bisa menjadi sahabat seorang Oh Sehun?

"Namaku, Kim Jong In."

Kai mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo, disambut dengan senang hati oleh pemuda yang lebih pendek itu. "Salam kenal, Jong In-ssi," ucapnya tersenyum, menyeringai tanpa disadari Kai.

_Apa-apaan orang ini?_

Sehun berujar sinis dalam hatinya. Apalagi ketika melihat seringai yang dilontarkan pemuda yang bernama Do Kyungsoo, benar-benar mengkhawatirkan. Kalau Kai sih, sepertinya pemuda berkulit tan itu tidak sadar. Hal inilah yang membuat Sehun khawatir. Pemuda bernama Do Kyungsoo itu… terlihat berbahaya dengan seringai yang terlihat diwajah polosnya.

_Cih! Polos apanya? Siapa yang tahu kalau dia ular berbisa!_

Sehun berujar lagi, sampai tidak sadar tepukan tangan Kai pada tangannya. "Oh Sehun! Bersikap hormatlah! Perkenalkan dirimu!"

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya, ia menatap Kai dan Kyungsoo bergantian. "Apa?" tanyanya.

Kai hendak marah pada sikap tidak sopan Sehun, tapi ia urungkan. "Perkenalkan namamu untuk kesopanan Oh Sehun. Kyungsoo hyung ini sunbae kita," ujar pemuda berkulit tan itu tampak antusias. Kai tersenyum samar. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya sekilas, "Oh Sehun imnida," katanya, penuh dengan aura sopan santun walau matanya masih ketat mengawasi pergerakan dari Do Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida," ujarnya tersenyum ceria.

_Berbeda sekali. Tadi jelas-jelas dia menyeringai ketika Kai memperkenalkan dirinya. Dasar bermuka dua!_

**Lavender**

"Kai! Kau mau kemana?"

Sehun mengejar sosok Kai yang berlari dikoridor sekolah, dan memegangi pundaknya. Kai berbalik, ia tersenyum pada Sehun. Lebih mirip sebagai ringisan rasa bersalah. Sehun mendaratkan pandangannya pada sebuah kotak bekal berwarna biru tua yang ada ditangan Kai. Memasang wajah curiga.

"Ah… Hun-ah," katanya grogi.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, merasa aneh dengan sikap Kai satu minggu ini. Tunggu? Kotak bekal? Apa… lagi-lagi? Mata Sehun memicing tajam. Perasaan tidak suka terlihat jelas dimatanya. Ia merebut kotak bekal yang ada ditangan Kai, kemudian tersenyum begitu lembut. Rencana licik sudah tersusun rapi diotaknya.

"Bekal ini, untukku 'kan, Kai?" tanya Sehun. Nada suaranya seperti orang tidak bertanya, tapi lebih cocok disebut sebagai ungkapan kalau bekal itu harus jadi miliknya.

Kai menunduk bingung. Disatu sisi, ada orang yang menunggunya diatap sekolah untuk makan bersama. Disatu sisi, temannya, sahabat baiknya yang sudah ia anggap saudara, Oh Sehun, mengira kalau kotak bekal itu untuknya. Ia… ia tidak mungkin mengecewakan Sehun 'kan? Tapi… bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo, sunbae-nya yang menunggu diatap? Dia pasti akan kecewa.

"Ne… itu untukmu, Sehun-ah…" ujar Kai pada akhirnya. Ia berusaha mengulas senyum diwajahnya. Benar-benar sebuah senyum terpaksa. Dan Sehun tahu itu.

Tapi, bukannya merasa bersalah. Sehun malah menggandeng tangan Kai, mengajak pemuda itu ikut bersamanya. "Ayo, kita makan siang bersama," ajaknya. Senyum cerah terlihat dibibir Sehun.

"Hm… ne."

Kai mengiyakan. Dalam hatinya, ia mengucap maaf berkali-kali pada Kyungsoo hyung, orang yang ia kenal satu minggu ini. Kai terus melihat kebelakang sementara Sehun terus menariknya menjauh darisana.

"Mianhae, Kyungsoo Hyung," lirihnya, tapi cukup untuk didengar Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum, menyeringai setan tanpa diketahui Kai. Ia tidak menyukai Do Kyungsoo. Ia tidak menyukai cara pemuda itu tersenyum pada Kai saat pertemuan pertama mereka. Apalagi, sekarang Kai entah mengapa terasa begitu dekat dengan Do Kyungsoo. Membuat perasaan Sehun tidak enak. Ia tidak suka melihat keakraban mereka. Kai, sahabatnya satu-satunya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Kai dekat dengan siapa pun kecuali dirinya. Ya, hanya dirinya.

**Lavender**

"Kyungsoo Hyung!"

Kai berlari disepanjang koridor, mencegah orang yang dipanggilnya beranjak lebih jauh. Sosok yang dipanggil diam ditempat, ia berbalik. Senyum cerah terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Kai berhenti tepat didepan Kyungsoo, meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Ia mengusap tengkuknya, merasa bersalah. Jelas saja, ia sudah mengingkari janji untuk makan bersama kemarin siang. Ini gara-gara ia tidak bisa menghindar dari Sehun.

"Eum… soal kemarin, mianhae Hyung. Aku… ada urusan mendesak kemarin," ucapnya kaku, tidak berani menatap Kyungsoo.

"Ah… seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, Kai-ssi. Aku tidak datang ke atap kemarin, ada tugas yang harus kuselesaikan di perpustakaan. Tapi, karena aku tidak punya nomor ponselmu, aku jadi tidak bisa mengabarimu," ujar Kyungsoo bohong. Kebohongan yang sempurna untuk menutupi kekecewaannya.

"Wah… benarkah? Astaga… aku tidak bisa tidur gara-gara rasa bersalah malam tadi, bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu makan saja pulang sekolah ini?" tawar Kai antusias.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus, sepertinya. Entahlah, mungkin senyum yang itu mungkin juga kebohongan. Ia mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Baiklah, kebetulan aku free hari ini," ucapnya pada Kai.

"Loh? Kyungsoo sunbae? Anda bukannya anggota klub pecinta makhluk hidup ya? Bukannya ada pertemuan antar anggota setiap hari jumat? Kau yakin tidak ingin menghadirinya?"

Entah datangnya darimana, Sehun muncul tepat dibelakang Kyungsoo, membuat sunbae itu menengok kearahnya. Percikan api permusuhan terlihat jelas dimata keduanya.

"Jumat? Memang ini hari apa?" tanya Kai entah pada siapa. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat tentang hari apa sekarang. Dengan gemas, Sehun menjitak kepala Kai.

"Ini jumat, bodoh!"

Kai bersungut-sungut kesal, hendak membalas perbuatan Sehun padanya. "Jangan panggil aku bodoh! Bodoh!" balasnya.

"Kau memang bodoh! Apa tidak ada tanggalan dirumahmu sampai kau harus lupa nama hari?"

Grrr~~

Kai hendak meledak. Ia berusaha bersabar. Tarik napas. Hembuskan perlahan. Tarik napas. Hembuskan perlahan. Begitu seterusnya. Sekiranya emosinya sudah cukup reda, Kai tersenyum lembut, menebar aura manly yang tertutupi tingkah konyolnya.

"Sehun-ah… kalau dipikir-pikir, aku lebih tua beberapa bulan darimu 'kan?" tanya Kai. Masih dengan senyum lembutnya, tapi entah kenapa membuat Sehun dan Kyungsoo bergidik.

"Um… ne." Jawab Sehun mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu—" ucap kai terpotong. Ia mengambil napas panjang, sebelum "PANGGIL AKU HYUNG MULAI SEKARANG!" teriak Kai kencang. Tampangnya benar-benar sinis dilihat dari manapun. Sukses membuat Sehun dan Kyungsoo mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang, mencari tempat aman.

"Ye?" Sehun membeo, tidak mengerti.

"Bersikaplah sopan padaku. Karena aku lebih tua darimu walau hanya beberapa bulan!" Kai tersenyum menang. Seolah ada lagu "we are the champion" dibelakangnya, ia melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo dan Sehun, meninggalkan dua pemuda itu dengan tatapan melongo yang masih belum kunjung pudar.

"Si-sinting…," lirih Sehun setelah tubuh Kai menghilang dibalik tikungan koridor yang masih lumayan ramai.

.

.

Kyungsoo tersenyum miring melihat tingkah Kai. Ia berbalik, hendak pergi. Tapi, Sehun keburu menahan tangannya. Membuat langkah Kyungsoo terhenti.

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengannya. Jauhi dia," katanya dengan nada datar.

Seringai Kyungsoo melebar. "Aku… tidak bisa," ucapnya.

"Apa maksudmu tidak bisa?" tanya Sehun. Nada bicaranya yang awalnya datar, tidak memperlihatkan emosi apapun mulai bergejolak. Nada marah terdengar jelas, mendengungkan gendang telinga Do Kyungsoo.

"Karena… aku yang akan menjemputnya, disisa umurnya nanti," jawab Do Kyungsoo ambigu.

Srett!

Deg

Deg

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung Sehun berdegup kencang. Keringat dingin mengucur deras membasahi pelipisnya. Me-menjemput katanya? Apa baru saja Sehun salah dengar? Pemuda bernama Kyungsoo itu jelas akan melakukan hal buruk pada Kai. Ya, pemuda itu… harus menjauhi Kai. Tidak. Tidak. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Kai bertemu dengan Do Kyungsoo lagi. Orang berbahaya seperti Do Kyungsoo tidak cocok berada disekitar Jong In.

**Lavender**

"Kai? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun.

Kai menghentikan langkahnya. Raut wajahnya pucat. Seolah tidak ada darah yang mengalir ditubuh pemuda itu.

"Aku? Aku akan ke kantin, kau… mau ikut?" tawar Kai pada Sehun.

Sehun memandang Kai curiga. Tidak, ia hanya khawatir kalau Kai bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Lagipula Kai tidak akan berbohong padanya. Ia tahu bagaimana pemuda itu. Ia mengenal Kai.

"Tidak. Disana berisik," ucapnya singkat sebagai kata tolakan.

Kai tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu bagaimana Sehun. Pemuda itu memang ceria. Tapi, ada dinding besar tersendiri yang membuat orang-orang tidak bisa dekat dengan mudah dengan pemuda berkulit terlanjur putih itu.

"Aku duluan, kalau begitu."

Sehun tersenyum. "Hm."

.

.

Limabelas menit berlalu sejak kepergian Kai. Pemuda berkulit tan itu tidak menunjukkan batang hidunganya pada saat jam pelajaran biologi. Hal ini membuat Sehun khawatir. Tidak biasanya Kai bolos mata pelajaran seperti ini. Ehem, bukan karena Kai murid yang rajin dan selalu hadir di kelas. Tapi, hal ini karena Kai bolos dan tidak mengajak dirinya, inilah yang membuat Sehun khawatir.

Atau? Jangan-jangan Kai bertemu dengan Kyungsoo? Tidak. Tidak Oh Sehun. Bukan saatnya untuk berpikiran negative tentang Kai.

"Seonsaeng?" Sehun mengangkat tangannya. Seluruh kelas nampak hening dan menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa, Oh Sehun-ssi?"

"Aku… ingin ke toilet," katanya berpamitan. Ia keluar kelas setelah guru mata pelajaran biologi mengijinkannya.

Sehun sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia khawatir pada Kai. Walaupun ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikhawatirkan. Kai menguasai judo. Pemuda berkulit tan itu menyandang sabuk hitam. Ah… tetap saja, hal itu tidak membuat perasaan Sehun membaik. Ia ingin melihat Kai baik-baik saja sekarang. Ya, ia… entah kenapa sangat ingin melihat Kai. Ia khawatir. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Kai.

"Kau bisa berdiri, Kai-ssi?"

Deg

Deg

Deg

Langkah Sehun terhenti. Suara sialan itu lagi. Sial! Do Kyungsoo pasti cari muka dihadapan Kai saat dirinya tidak ada. Sialan si Kyungsoo itu! Sehun berjalan cepat, menghampiri asal suara yang didengarnya.

"Lepas!"

Sehun melepas paksa tangan Kyungsoo yang berusaha memapah tubuh Kai. Kai hendak limbung, Sehun refleks menahannya. Tatapan tajam Sehun mengarah tepat dimata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terdiam, tidak merasa takut atau terintimidasi oleh tatapan tajam Sehun.

"Hun? Ah… mian-mian. Aku tidak bermaksud bolos kok. Kau tenang saja. Keadaanku bermasalah sedikit hari ini," ujar Kai lemah. Seolah tahu apa yang ada yang ada dalam pikiran Sehun.

"Mianhae atas kekasaran Sehun padamu, Sunbae," tutur Kai, masih sempat-sempatnya minta maaf.

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Kau! Do Kyungsoo, sudah kuperingati untuk menjauh dari Kai 'kan?"

Kai menatap Sehun cepat, kaget dengan ucapan refleks Sehun.

Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil. Ia mengangguk kecil. Seulas senyum ia tampilkan, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang mulai tegang.

"Sehun? Apa maksudmu?"

"Gwenchana Kai-ssi. Aku mengerti. Sehun tidak menyukaiku. Mungkin sampai disini saja pertemanan kita, dan sampai jumpa," ucap Kyungsoo. Ia memasang wajah sedihnya sebelum berbalik membelakangi Sehun yang masih sigap memapah Kai.

Kyungsoo menyeringai. Seorang Kai tidak mungkin membiarkannya pergi begitu saja.

"Tunggu sunbae!" cegah Kai. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, sudut bibir sebelah kirinya naik.

"Munafik!" desis Sehun tidak suka.

"Minta maaf," lirih Kai dengan suara lemah. Ia menatap Sehun tajam, benar-benar dingin.

"Kai?"

"Minta maaf padanya Oh Sehun!" ucap Kai. Mungkin, kalau kondisinya sedang sehat, kata-katanya barusan bisa meninggi beberapa oktaf.

Kyungsoo masih diam ditempatnya. Seringainya semakin lebar. Ya, Kai… manusia yang terlalu baik. Tidak mempunyai rasa benci dihatinya. Manusia yang… sangat mudah untuk dimanfaatkan.

"Sirheo! Iblis sepertinya tidak cocok untuk mendengar kata maaf dariku!"

Bugh

Sehun tersungkur. Sudut bibirnya terluka. Ia… tidak pernah melihat Kai yang semarah ini. Wajah pemuda itu, Kai, sabahatnya nampak berbeda. Lebih dingin dari biasanya. Lebih menakutkan dari biasanya. Ini bukan seperti candaan yang kerap dilontarkan Kai padanya. Pemuda itu benar-benar marah. Sehun bisa merasakan kekecewaan Kai dari mata pemuda itu.

"Kenapa sahabatku menjadi keras kepala seperti ini? Aku hanya memintamu untuk minta maaf, apa harga dirimu akan terluka hanya karena sebuah kata maaf?"

Sehun terdiam menatapi Kai. Ia berdiri, membersihkan pantatnya dari debu yang menempel.

"Jangan salah paham. Ini bukan soal harga diri," kata Sehun tenang. Ia tidak ingin ikut-ikutan emosi pada Kai. Sehun sadar situasi yang bagus untuk mengatur ekspresi.

"Mianhae, aku membuat kalian bertengkar. Ini semua gara-gara aku," Kyungsoo berujar. Ia berlindung dibalik topeng rasa bersalahnya. Membuat Sehun semakin merasa kesal karena semakin dipojokkan.

"Hun-ah," Kai menatap Sehun dengan pandangan kecewa.

Dari mata Kai, lagi-lagi Sehun bisa merasakan rasa bersalah pemuda itu pada Kyungsoo. Rasa tidak suka mendominasi Sehun. Rasanya, ia ingin membawa Kai pergi darisana. Lama-lama bersama Kyungsoo membuat Sehun sadar kalau jarak antara dirinya dan Kai semakin jauh, entah kenapa. Kyungsoo seolah memiliki kekuatan untuk memisahkan dirinya dan Kai. Ia tidak ingin ini terjadi.

"Maafkan aku. Maaf," lirih Sehun. Menekan emosinya ke dasar. Ia sekuat tenaga menahan emosinya, menunjukkan senyuman tulus—sangat tulus. Senyuman tulus untuk menutupi emosinya. Kai bahkan melihatnya. Melihat tangan Sehun mengepal kuat saat mengucapkan kata-kata singkat. "Maaf"

_Apa sangat sulit mengatakannya, Sehun-ah?_

"Gwencahana… aku mengerti kalau kau tidak menyukaiku. Wajar kalau kau bersikap seperti itu," ucap Kyungsoo berusaha terlihat baik. Walau jelas sekali dalam kata-katanya, Kyungsoo berusaha memanas-manasi Sehun.

"Mianhae Sunbae, ini tidak akan terjadi lagi, permisi," Kai tersenyum, berpamitan.

Kai tersenyum pada Sehun, mengulurkan tangannya pada pemuda itu. Merasa takjub bisa melihat pengendalian diri Sehun yang terlihat sangat hebat dimatanya, padahal jelas-jelas emosi sedang mengepul diotak Sehun. Mungkin, kalau dirinya yang ada diposisi Sehun, ia tidak akan bisa melakukan hal itu.

Sehun menyambut tangan Kai, membagi emosinya pada pemuda itu, memapahnya menuju uks.

"Akan aku antar," ujar Sehun.

**Lavender**

Kai membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang uks. Sepi. Hening memenjarakan mereka. Kai terlalu sakit kepala untuk sekedar mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata pada Sehun. Ia pusing. Kelapanya terasa berputar sedari tadi. Badannya panas, sangat panas. Tapi sebaliknya, Kai malah merasa kedinginan.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Dingin~~" lirih Kai. Pemuda itu meringkuk diatas ranjang uks. Kebetulan dokter perempuan yang seharusnya menjaga uks sedang cuti melahirkan, sehingga uks dibiarkan dalam keadaan kosong tanpa ada yang menjaga.

Sehun mulai khawatir. Ia buta sama sekali tentang dunia kesehatan. Ia jarang sakit, dan hal itulah yang membuatnya tidak tahu menahu tentang yang namanya obat, atau… bagaimana caranya untuk merawat orang yang sedang sakit. Sehun mulai panic. Matanya bergerilya, memandang sekitar mencari selimut untuk Kai. Tidak ada. Tidak ada selimut disana.

Sehun melihat wajah pucat Kai, membuatnya miris. Ia tidak tega melihatnya.

Dengan canggung, Sehun melepaskan jas sekolah yang dipakainya, menyampirkan jas itu keatas tubuh Kai. ia sendiri naik keatas ranjang, berbaring disebelah Kai, memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang.

"Hun?"

"Diamlah, aku sudah berusaha sebisaku," ucap Sehun. Wajahnya memerah menyadari posisi mereka sekarang.

_Oh Sehun! Sadarlah! Orang yang sedang kau peluk adalah laki-laki! Dia adalah sahabatmu!_

Batin Sehun menjerit sendiri. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya, harum maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Kai menggelitik indera penciumannya. Tubuh Sehun panas dingin, walaupun ia sudah sering tidur bersama Kai dalam ranjang yang sama, ia tidak pernah merasa seintim ini sebelumnya. Sehun merasa bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia yakin. Ia masih normal. Ia masih menyukai dada wanita. Tapi… perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan saat didekat Kai juga tidak bisa ia abaikan.

Ia menyukai Kai. Menyukai bagaimana Kai menggodanya dengan pikiran mesum pemuda itu. Menyukai bagaimana tatapan jahil yang biasa Kai lontarkan padanya. Tanpa sadar, Sehun jatuh semakin dalam. Ini bukan sekedar hubungan antar persahabatan. Namun, lebih dari itu.

Hal yang tidak bisa Sehun pungkiri, ia… sudah jatuh cinta pada Kai. orang yang ber-_gender_ sama dengannya. Sahabat baiknya!

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kai, menghembuskan napasnya ditengkuk pemuda berkulit tan itu. kai menggeliat tidak nyaman, napas Sehun menggelitiknya. Dan tanpa sadar ia mendesah, mengucapkan nama Sehun.

"Hun~"

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung Sehun berpacu kencang. Saking kencangnya sampai terdengar jelas oleh telinganya sendiri. Irama jantung dan napasnya memburu. Ta-tadi… Kai mendesah?

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, ditengah kondisi darurat seperti ini, bisa-bisanya ia berpikiran mesum tentang Kai. Pikiran untuk menjamah tubuh pemuda dalam pelukannya itu kian besar ketika mendengar Kai mendesahkan nama kecilnya tanpa disengaja.

Sehun menahannya sekuat tenaga. Ia tidak mau hal yang seperti ini terjadi. Kai sahabatnya! Apa jadinya kalau Kai mengetahui penyimpangannya ini? Terlebih lagi mengetahui kalau Sehun sudah jatuh cinta pada Kai? Kai pasti akan sangat membencinya. Sehun belum siap untuk dibenci oleh pemuda itu.

"Hun~~ kau membuatku sesak~" Kai mendesis tidak nyaman.

Pelukan Sehun terasa mencekik pernapasannya. Terlalu kuat, membuat Jong In susah bernapas.

"Ah… mian," ucap Sehun. Ia tersadar, kemudian mengendorkan pelukannya.

Memeluk Kai dalam jarak sedekat ini, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri. pengendalian dirinya kali ini bahkan lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya. Saat Kai memaksanya untuk meminta maaf pada sunbae liciknya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kai membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap Sehun.

Mata oniks setengah terpejam milik Kai bertemu dengan iris kecoklatan Sehun. Napas hangat Kai menyapu wajah Sehun, wajah Kai merah karena demam. Sehun sendiri membatu, pikirannya kosong, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Dalam pikirannya, hanya ada Kim Jong In seorang.

Dia… sudah gila karena mencintai sahabatnya sendiri.

**Te Be Se**

**Hai! Ketemu lagi dengan saya, si males yang menebar kemalesannya ke dunia FFn*plak. Iya, FF ini hanya dua chapter, chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir. Hahaha… **

**Maaf ya, FF Comatose belum update, saya malah publish FF ini. T.T a-astaga… saya jadi merasa bersalah*sungkem.**

**Hm… apa feeling-nya kurang dapet?*pundung. Adakah yang mau mengomentari? Mungkin Sunbae FFn yang ahli dalam EYD mungkin? Saya perlu kritik dan saran agar lebih berkembang untuk chapter kedepannya. Jenis koment apa saja saya terima, asal ditemani dengan saran dan solusi yang mendukung.**

**Terakhir, wanna review? Tunggu saya dichapter selanjutnya ya! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 : Sakit Hati

"Aku… menyukaimu."

Sehun menatapi Kai intens. Berharap pemuda itu memberikan ekspresi yang ia nanti-nantikan. Tapi Kai hanya diam, menatapinya dengan tatapan dingin. Bibir pucat pemuda itu masih bungkam, terkatup rapat. Membuat Sehun tidak tahan untuk segera pergi dari sana. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ia takutkan mulai bergemelut dihatinya. Apa… setelah ini Kai akan membencinya? Apa… setelah ini Kai akan memutuskan persahabatan mereka? Perang batin yang kian menyiksa masih berkobar dalam jiwa Sehun, ia meremas kepalan tangannya kuat. Berusaha menerima apapun perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Kai.

"Hun? Kau… bercanda 'kan?"

Ca-candaan katanya? Apa perasaannya ini hanya dianggap bualan oleh Kai? Sakit. Rasanya sangat sakit. Rasa sakit yang cukup untuk membuat Sehun menitikkan air matanya, tapi, pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu tidak melakukannya. Ia hanya diam, memandang Kai dengan tatapan terluka. Bibirnya terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkan kalimat apapun.

"A-apa… menurutmu ini lucu, Kai?" Sehun menatap Kai.

Kai tersenyum meremehkan, "Ya. Candaanmu sangat lucu, Oh Sehun. Kau… membuatku ingin tertawa," katanya lagi.

Deg

Cepat, tidak terprediksi, sebuah lobang besar tiba-tiba muncul diantara kedua kaki Sehun, beriringan dengan hati Sehun yang ikut terjatuh saat mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Kai. Lobang itu menarik Sehun jatuh kedalam lubang hitam yang belum diketahui dasarnya. Sehun berteriak kencang, memanggil nama Kai, mencoba menggapai bayangan Kai yang semakin jauh dari pandangannya. Kai hanya diam ditempatnya, pandangannya asing, seolah pemuda itu tidak pernah merasa kenal dengan Sehun sebelumnya.

"Kai?"

Pemuda berkulit tan itu menoleh, memandang Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba berdiri disampingnya. Kai tersenyum hangat pada Kyungsoo. Jantung Sehun kembali dicengkram erat melihat keakraban Kyungsoo dan Kai, ia meringis. Ini menyakitkan!

"Sunbae?"

"Ayo… kita pergi," kata Kyungsoo pada Kai. Pemuda yang lebih pendek dari Kai itu menggandeng kedua tangan Kai, mengajak pemuda itu pergi dari sana.

"JANGAN PERGI!" teriak Sehun kencang, tangannya menggapai-gapai keatas, mencegah dua orang itu pergi. Tidak. Kai tidak boleh pergi dengan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak menginginkan ini. Ia tidak ingin, tidak.

Bugh!

Sehun terjatuh dari ranjangnya. Membuat kesadaran pemuda berkulit putih itu kembali sepenuhnya. Ia terdiam, duduk bersandar pada dinding. Masih trauma dengan mimpi yang tadi dialaminya. Mimpi tadi… bahkan lebih menyeramkan daripada mimpi-mimpinya tentang hantu. Mimpi barusan… terasa sangat nyata dan menyakitkan, menembus jantungnya, mengirisnya perlahan.

Ah… benar-benar terdengar _hiperbola_, kalau melihat keadaan Sehun yang baik-baik saja sekarang. Walau jelas, raut _shock_ belum hilang dari wajahnya. Sehun masih bisa merasakannya, jantungnya masih merasa sakit memikirkan mimpi tadi. Tangan Sehun terangkat, meraba pipinya, merasakan fluida bening merununi pipi tirusnya.

Menyedihkan. Ia menangis. Be-benar-benar lemah…. Memalukan!

Sehun merutuk. Kepalanya pusing. Segala hal tentang Kai selalu bisa melemahkannya, sekaligus menguatkannya dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Uwooo~~ tumben kau sudah bangun jam segini?"

Sehun menoleh cepat, mendapati Kai memasuki kamarnya. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya dari Kai. Ah… pagi ini ia merasa benar-benar memalukan. Apa yang lebih memalukan bagi seorang laki-laki selain menangis didepan orang yang disukainya? Selemah apapun dirinya sekarang, dia tetap seorang laki-laki.

"Hun? Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Kai khawatir. Pemuda itu berjongkok didepan Sehun, ingin melihat dengan jelas raut wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Minggir!"

Sehun menggeser tubuh Kai kasar. Ia berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan sosok Kai yang menatapinya bingung. "Dasar aneh," gumamnya tersenyum samar, syarat akan sesuatu.

Seperti biasa, Kai bangun dari posisi duduknya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur Sehun, meresapi wangi maskulin yang ditinggalkan Sehun disana. Seberapa pun seringnya ia melakukan hal ini, ia tidak pernah bosan. Wangi Sehun berbeda, wangi _mint_ yang menyegarkan, ia menyukainya.

Clek

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Sehun muncul dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Jadi, ada apa pagi-pagi kemari? Ini… minggu 'kan?" tanya Sehun. Ia merapikan rambutnya didepan cermin besar dalam kamar itu.

"Aku suka disini, rasanya nyaman—"

Eh?

Sehun menoleh cepat, mendapati Kai sibuk menggeliat dikasurnya, memeluki bantal gulingnya.

_Dasar kucing…_

Batin Sehun _sweatdrop_. Ia tersenyum tipis, menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Kai. Menatapi Kai yang matanya masih terpejam erat, menikmati empuknya kasur Sehun.

"Ah… bagaimana kalau aku menginap saja?" tanya Kai tersenyum jahil.

"Halah! Bilang saja kau tidak betah dengan apartemenmu yang penuh dengan sampah itu," ucap Sehun mendramatisir. Kai terkekeh, tebakan Sehun benar.

"Hehehe… kau tahu saja," katanya dengan nada tidak berdosa.

"Kau bisa menyewa jasa pembantu 'kan? Kenapa tidak melakukannya hm?"

"Hm… _molla_?" pemuda berkulit tan itu memeluk guling Sehun. Ia kembali berujar, "Mungkin… aku hanya tidak ingin _privasi_-ku diganggu," katanya, sambil memejamkan mata.

Sehun tanpa sadar memperhatikan wajah Kai, memandangi pemuda itu. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, tidak menyangka ia bisa tergoda hanya karena pemandangan singkat yang biasa ia lihat dari Kai. Ah… rasanya bisa gila. Ia ingin merasakan bibir itu.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya lagi saat otaknya mulai berpikiran melenceng.

"Jangan menatapiku terlalu lama, nanti kau bisa jatuh cinta," ucap Kai narsis, membuka kedua matanya, menampilkan iris oniks yang kembali memerangkap Sehun. Membuat jantung Sehun berdesir pelan.

Sedetik, Sehun berpikir kalau Kai bisa membaca pikiran orang, namun hal itu langsung dienyahkannya. Sehun tertawa gelak, "Iya, aku sudah jatuh cinta," katanya sinting, setengah bercanda. Benar-benar tidak sadar situasi.

Sintingnya, Kai malah ikut tergelak, menjawab perkataan Sehun dengan candaannya, "Tuh 'kan. Wah… sepertinya aku harus memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menolakmu—"

Deg

Tawa Sehun langsung berhenti. Mendengar dari orangnya sendiri, ternyata sangat menyakitkan. Halah! Seharusnya ia tidak berkata seperti tadi. Ah… Sehun menyesal. Ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Ia merasa sakit hati karena sebuah candaan.

"Hun?" Kai menoleh pada Sehun ketika menyadari perubahan sikap pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Kau… memiliki masalah? Ingin bercerita hm?"

"Aniyo, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sehun.

Sehun membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Sialan! Ia patah hati, bahkan sebelum orang yang ia sukai menyadari perasaannya. Sehun ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup. Cukup sudah khayalannya yang tinggi agar Kai menerima perasaannya, belum apa-apa, kata penolakan secara _'tidak sengaja'_ sudah ia dapat.

"HEI!"

"Bicaralah padaku! Aku tahu kau orang yang aneh, tapi kau tidak pernah seaneh ini sebelumnya," ungkap Kai.

Kai sudah tidak bisa bersabar. Sehun terlalu aneh beberapa minggu ini. Mulai dari melarang Kyungsoo untuk dekat-dekat dengannya, bersikap kasar dengan Kyungsoo, sampai bertindak aneh seperti ini. Ia bingung apa masalah yang dihadapi oleh sabahatnya itu. Ia tidak ingin memaksa Sehun menceritakan masalahnya. Ia tidak mau menjadi orang yang pemaksa. Kai hanya ingin Sehun membagi sedikit deritanya dengannya. Bukannya mereka sahabat?

Sehun diam. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda beriris kecoklatan itu membuka mulutnya, mulai merangkai kata.

"Aku abnormal," lirih Sehun.

Kai terdiam beberapa saat, tidak ingin menyela, ia terus membiarkan Sehun berbicara.

"Kau akan muak padaku 'kan, Kai?" tanyanya lagi. Kai hanya diam, ia sedang mencoba menjadi pendengar yang baik.

Sehun menatapnya. Kai diam, bibir pemuda itu tertutup rapat. Matanya dingin, menatapnya. Ah… tatapan Kai yang ini kenapa begitu familiar? Sangat persis dengan mimpi yang dialaminya beberapa saat yang lalu. Kembali membuat Sehun sakit hati. Wajah Sehun berubah sinis seketika, "Jangan menatapiku seperti itu!" ucapnya jengah.

Kai makin bingung dengan perubahan tiba-tiba sikap Sehun. Ia tidak tahu harus mengeluarkan reaksi seperti apa.

"Hun? Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanyanya polos. "Sikapmu membingungkan!"

Sehun benar-benar ingin melempar wajah Kai. Dan meneriaki betapa tidak pekanya Kai pada perasaannya. Ah… andai saja ia punya keberanian untuk melakukan itu. Tangan Sehun terangkat, memegang sisi wajah Kai.

_Dasar Kim Jong In bodoh! Tidak peka! _

"Hun?" Kai berusaha membuat Sehun bicara, "Kalau kau seperti ini terus, aku tidak akan pernah tahu apa masalahnya—"

Kiss

Sehun tidak menutup matanya. Ia menatap mata oniks Kai yang begitu dekat dengan matanya. Jelas, bola mata dengan iris hitam sehitam malam itu terbelalak lebar, masih belum memproses apa yan terjadi. Bibir Sehun bergerak kaku, mengusap bibir Kai lembut, tangan kanannya menekan tengkuk Kai, memperdalam ciuman sepihak mereka. Bibir atas Sehun mengulum bibir bawah Kai, menggoda sang empunya.

Kai masih diam. Tidak ada tanda-tanda penolakan. Agaknya rasa terkejut masih mendominasi pemuda berkulit tan itu.

Heg!

Sehun melepas ciumannya. Menggosok bibirnya kasar. Tatapannya mendingin pada Kai. Ia kemudian berdiri dari posisinya semula, membelakangi Kai. Ia sadar sudah melakukan hal yang bodoh.

"K-kau sudah tahu 'kan?" Sehun menghela napasnya kasar, "Kau tidak akan mengerti perasaanku. Mungkin, kau juga akan muak padaku. Aku… aku tidak akan membencimu, walaupun nantinya persahabatan kita rusak gara-gara ini," katanya.

Kai masih diam. Shock dadakan tadi cukup membuat dirinya mematung. Irisnya hanya bisa menatapi punggung Sehun dari belakang, tanpa berkedip.

"A-aku pergi," ujar Sehun. Ia mengambil _coat_ hitam selutut miliknya, dan pergi, keluar dari kamarnya sendiri.

Kai masih diam. Ia menggigiti bibirnya sendiri, membayangkan bibir Sehun mengulum singkat bibirnya. Kai menutupi wajahnya dengan punggung tangan, seulas senyum tipis yang semakin lama semakin mengembang terlihat dibibirnya.

"Lucu sekali—" gumamnya.

**Don't Do It!**

**Pair : KaiHun, HunKai Slight Kaido**

**Warning : Boys love, miss typo, D.o—Shinigami (Malaikat/Dewa Kematian).**

**Diclaimer : EXO milik EXO fans.**

**.**

"_**Aku datang,"**_

"_**dengan senyum palsu diwajahku. Dengan segala emosi yang kusimpan rapat dihatiku. Dengan segala ambisi yang menjadi gairahku. Disaat itu, aku harus melepaskanmu, karena… hati ini sedikit demi sedikit kembali jatuh terlalu dalam padamu—"**_

**.**

**Selamat Membaca! Maaf kalo garing, hehehe…**

**(…) dalam hati/pikiran. Bisa juga dicetak miring.**

Sehun berjalan cepat. Ia patah hati. Persahabatannya rusak. Ha-ah… ia tidak pantas hidup. Ia mengacaukan segalanya. Kenapa ia bertindak sembrono tadi? Sialan! Kemana pengendalian dirinya yang mengagumkan? Ditiup angin musim gugurkah? Atau gugur bersama daun momijikah?

Sehun duduk di sebuah bangku taman, dibawah pohon momiji yang sudah kemerahan daunnya.

Sehun menghela napasnya berkali-kali. Ia tidak merasa lelah berlari jauh dari apartemennya sampai kemari. Ia tidak merasakan lelahnya. Hatinya sudah cukup lelah dengan perasaan sakit yang didapatnya hari ini.

Sehun mulai mem-_flashback_ kembali ingatannya tadi.

Rasa hangat dibibirnya masih terasa. Ah… ia lancang sekali. Kai pasti membencinya. Ya, pasti begitu.

"Bodoh…" rutuknya frustasi. Sehun menjambaki rambutnya sendiri, galau.

"Kenapa sakit sekali? Apa ini rasanya patah hati?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Ia meremasi dada kirinya, tempat dimana jantungnya berada. Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak pulang ke apartemennya hari itu, demi menghindari Kai. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Kai, setidaknya setelah ia menata hatinya yang mirip potongan puzzle yang tercerai-berai.

"Hun?"

Sehun tidak perlu menoleh untuk tau siapa pemilik suara itu. Kim Jong In. Sehun diam, tidak menjawab sapaan Kai. Sampai, ia merasakan Kai menduduki tempat kosong disebelahnya.

Canggung.

Suasana awkward mengerubungi mereka bagai semut mendapatkan kembali gula manis miliknya. Sehun tidak menyukai suanasa seperti ini. Setidaknya, Kai yang selalu membuka pembicaraan lebih dahulu, tapi pemuda itu hanya diam dan… menatapinya intens.

"Apa!?" seru Sehun tidak suka dipandangi seperti itu. Apalagi oleh Kai. Tunggu, darimana pemuda itu tahu kalau dirinya ada disini?

"Kau… menyukaiku?"

Sehun diam tak menjawab. Walau terkadang Kai terlihat terlalu santai dan _easy going_, alias mudah sekali ditebak jalan pikirannya. Tapi Sehun tahu, selalu ada hal yang Kai tutup-tutupi dari mata itu, entah apa. Sehun tidak pernah bisa menebak jalan pikiran seorang Kim Jong In. Kim Jong In, pemuda _unpredictable_ yang selalu ada dipikirkan Sehun.

"Hun? Kau punya mulut 'kan?" tanya Kai, mulai tidak sabar. "Mulutmu masih berfungsi 'kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Apa dia harus mengulanginya agar Kai bisa memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menolak perasaannya, seperti yang pemuda itu katakan beberapa saat yang lalu? Oh My—tidak, terima kasih.

"Aku sudah tahu jawabannya, jadi berhentilah bertanya," jawab Sehun cuek, kembali pada sikap dinginnya, seolah ungkapan rasa '_sukanya'_ beberapa saat yang lalu tidak pernah ada diantara mereka.

"Ya ampun… sopan sekali bicaramu? Aku 'kan bertanya baik-baik Hun-ah—"

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya sebelum Kai menyelesaikan bicaranya. Tapi sebelum itu, Kai menyentak tangan Sehun, mendudukkan pemuda yang lebih muda itu kembali ditempatnya.

Kiss

Kali ini, bukan Kai yang membelalakkan matanya, tapi Sehun. Pamuda albino itu menatap Kai, pemuda berkulit tan yang menutup matanya erat, menikmati tautan bibir meraka, menyesap manis ciuman yang mereka bagi berdua.

Kai segera melepaskan ciuman singkatnya pada Sehun ketika menyadari pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu tidak meresponnya.

"Bisa kau pejamkan matamu? Romantislah sedikit," katanya mengintrupsi, senyum samar terlihat dibirnya, menenangkan. Sesaat, namun mampu meluluhkan hati Sehun.

Kai kembali mengeliminasi jarak diantara dirinya dan Sehun, menekan tengkuk Sehun, menempelkan bibir keduanya kembali. Tangan Kai bergerak, membelai tangkuk Sehun, memperdalam ciuman mereka berdua. Lidah Kai yang lihai membelai bibir atas Sehun, melanjutkan ciuman singkat mereka yang tadi. Sehun bingung! Ia bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana! Apa… apa ia harus senang karena Kai menciumnya? Atau… atau… atau….

"Reaksimu lama," bisik Kai, terdengar nada mengejek yang kentara disana.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu menyudahi ciumannya. Ia berdiri, merapikan bajunya sebelum kemudian tersenyum kecil pada Sehun.

"Aku pergi—" ucap Kai, meninggalkan Sehun yang mungkin masih dalam dunianya sendiri.

Sehun menatap punggung Kai yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Tangannya terangkat, meraba bibirnya sendiri. Tadi… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kai menyusulnya hanya karena ini? Apa hanya karena ingin mencium bibir Sehun? Atau… ada alasan lain? Jangan-jangan Kai juga menyukainya. Tapi, bukannya pemuda berkulit tan itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ya 'kan? Kai hanya mendatanginya, menciumnya, lalu pergi. Lalu, apa maksudnya?

Sehun bingung. Sikap Kai membuatnya bingung. Sebenarnya pemuda itu menyukainya atau tidak? Kalau tidak, kenapa harus menciumnya? Kalau iya, kenapa tidak mengatakan apa-apa?

"Sial!" desis Sehun, membanting punggungnya ke kursi taman yang tengah didudukinya.

**Lavender**

Sudah lebih dari tiga hari Sehun mengacuhkan Kai. Ia menganggap Kai tidak pernah ada, walaupun nyatanya pemuda berkulit tan itu selalu berkeliaran disekelilingnya. Bahkan, Sehun mencoba untuk tidak perduli saat Do Kyungsoo dekat-dekat pada Kai dengan berusaha untuk memanas-manasinya. Ia sudah merasa masa bodoh tentang Kai. Tekadnya untuk melupakan Kai sudah bulat ketika Kai menciumnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sehun berjalan cepat menuju atap sekolah, tempat yang tidak mungkin didatangi orang yang tergolong tidak bisa jauh dari keramaian seperti Kai. Beritanya, ada seorang siswi yang bunuh diri diatap sekolah dan menjadi arwah gentayangan, hal inilah yang sering didengar Sehun. Atap sekolah adalah tempat yang sepi, yang tidak mungkin dikungjungi siswa lain karena rumor hantu yang belum jelas itu. Ya, Sehun datang kesini untuk menghindari Kai. Pemuda berkulit putih itu selalu duduk dibagian pojok atap beberapa hari ini, merenungi nasib percintaannya yang kurang beruntung.

"Jadi… kau disini?"

Sehun menengadah, melihat dengan jelas senyum sinis Kai mengaral kepadanya. Kembali, Sehun menundukkan kepala. Ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu sekarang, terlebih dengan orang yang sudah menolaknya.

"Pergilah…. Aku ingin sendiri," ucap Sehun mengusir Kai. Aura gelap menguar hebat disekelilingnya.

Kai menghela napas lelah. Ia memelorotkan tubuhnya, duduk disamping Sehun. Pemuda berkulit tan itu menutup matanya erat, senyum teduh tersuguh dibibirnya.

"Kau ingat? Coklat valentine tujuh tahun yang lalu," lirih Kai, raut wajahnya berubah sendu. Sehun terdiam, mendengarkan. Mengingat kembali hari valentine waktu mereka masih berumur sepuluh tahun.

_**Flashback**_

"Tolong Eomma untuk mengantarkan makanan ini pada tetangga sebelah, ne?"

Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya, pemuda berusia sepuluh tahun itu terlalu malas untuk keluar ditengah cuaca dingin seperti ini. Salju belum sepenuhnya mencair, dan ia terlalu sayang untuk meninggalkan robot gundam edisi terbaru yang ia beli dari uang tabungannya. Terlebih, beberapa game yang dibelikan sang ayah belum ia sentuh sama sekali. Intinya, Kai terlalu sayang untuk keluar rumah dan melakukan hal yang tidak penting.

"Sirheo! Aku sibuk Eomma!" katanya dengan nada sebal.

Nyonya Kim bergelutuk marah, "Kau mau aku membakar semua PS bodoh itu? Cepat laksanakan perintahku!" teriak Nyonya Kim dari arah dapur.

Kai berjengit, ia menatapi kasihan seluruh peralatan game miliknya. Ia tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada semua game miliknya. Ha-ah… dengan lesu, lunglai dan tidak bertenaga, Kai keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur, kemudian mengambil makanan yang harus ia antarkan pada tetangga sebelah. Tetangga yang baru pindah beberapa hari yang lalu di sebuah rumah disebelahnya.

.

.

Ting tong ting tong

Kai masih memasang wajah masam. Ia memencet bel dihadapannya tidak sabar. Sungguh, hatinya jengkel luar biasa karena harus dipaksa melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ia sukai. Terlebih, orang yang ia tunggu sedari tadi terlalu lelet membukakan pintu. Ah… hari ini benar-benar merupakan hari sialnya.

"Siapa ya?" seorang bocah yang kira-kira seusia dengannya berbicara melalui _intercom_.

"Aku disuruh ibuku untuk mengantarkan sesuatu kemari," ucap Kai_ to the point_.

Clek.

Pintu dibuka. Seorang bocah yang tingginya hampir setara dengannya muncul dibalik pintu. Bocah itu menggeser tubuhnya sedikit, memberikan ruang untuk Kai masuk.

"Silahkan masuk," katanya sopan, walau raut wajahnya benar-benar dingin, tidak pandai berekspresi.

Kai masuk, tidak terlalu peduli dengan sikap dingin bocah dihadapannya.

_Ramai sekali… tapi, kemana orang tuanya?_

Kai memandang sekeliling. Beberapa pembantu terlihat sibuk mondar-mandir dalam rumah itu, membereskan segala sesuatunya. Bocah yang ada dihadapan Kai sendiri duduk disofa tunggal yang ada diruang tamu. Tidak lupa, bocah berkulit putih pucat itu mempersilahkan Kai duduk.

"Silahkan duduk," ucapnya singkat.

Kai duduk disofa panjang yang ada diruang tamu itu.

Lama. Ini terlalu lama. Kai merasakan kakinya kesemutan karena terlalu lama duduk disofa panjang itu. Bocah didepannya tidak membuka suara sedikit pun. Hal ini benar-benar membuat Kai jengkel setengah mati. Ia tamu disana, tapi ia didiamkan seolah dianggap tidak pernah ada. Kai berdehem, mencoba membersihkan tenggorokannya, selain itu juga untuk menyadarkan sang tuan rumah kalau dia disana dan sudah cukup bosan dalam keheningan yang sejak tadi tercipta diantara mereka.

"Maaf—"

"Jadi—"

Krik krik.

Kai kembali menutup rapat mulutnya lagi ketika sadar ia dan bocah didepannya berbarengan berucap. Sialnya, bukannya melanjutkan bicara, sang bocah berkulit putih pucat didepannya malah ikut diam. Ah… Kai frustasi. Ia benar-benar ingin pergi dari tempat itu.

"Sehun-ah… ada siapa?" seorang wanita muncul dari dalam sebuah kamar. Wanita yang sepertinya ibu Sehun itu tersenyum lembut, duduk disofa panjang disebelah Kai.

"Tamu, Eomma—" ujar Sehun, masih belum berekspresi.

Kai berusaha tersenyum ditengah kecanggungan yang menyergapnya, ia menunduk sopan pada Ibu Sehun. "Kai imnida, aku disuruh eomma untuk mengantar makanan kemari," ucapnya.

"Wah… Nyonya Kim memang orang yang baik, gomawo Kai-ssi. Sampaikan salamku pada ibumu ya?"

Nyonya Oh tersenyum, kemudian menerima makanan yang diantar Kai, membawa makanan itu ke dapur.

Suasana kembali canggung antara Kai dan Sehun, nama bocah berkulit putih yang baru ia ketahui.

"Jadi… kalian baru pindah?" tanya Kai memecah keheningan. Sehun melirik Kai, "Begitulah," katanya singkat, terkesan tidak ingin berbicara lebih jauh dengan Kai. Namun, entah kenapa Kai semakin terprovokasi untuk mendengar suara Sehun lagi.

"Rencana akan sekolah dimana? Mungkin nanti kita bisa satu sekolah. Aku akan mengenalkan teman-temanku padamu," ucap Kai mulai bersemangat.

Sudut bibir Sehun terangkat, ingin tersenyum, tapi ditahannya. "Tidak perlu, terima kasih," jawabnya lagi.

Kai malu sendiri, ia terlihat seperti orang yang _sok_ kenal _sok_ dekat, padahal mereka baru bertemu. Ah… ia jadi menyesal karena sudah menyapa lebih dahulu.

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang," katanya lagi, pamit.

"Oh? Kai-ssi? Bagaimana kalau makam malan disini? Pasti akan menyenangkan 'kan? Sehun kami memang sulit beradaptasi, jadi mohon dimaklumi—" ucap Nyonya Oh tersenyum ceria.

"Ah… sepertinya tidak perlu Ahjumma, aku… aku akan pulang," ujar Kai canggung, sudut matanya melirik kearah Sehun. Sialnya, Sehun juga sedang menatap sekarang! Kai jadi salah tingkah dan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Nyonya Oh berjalan menghampiri Kai, mendorong bocah sepuluh tahun itu menuju dapur. "Hei hei! Tidak baik menolak permintaan orang tua lho, Kai-ssi! Sekali-kali kau harus mendekatkan diri dengan tetangga 'kan"

"Tapi Ahjumma, aku—"

Kai tersenyum garing, Nyonya Oh bertindak lebih cepat dengan memaksanya duduk disalah satu meja makan. Sehun segera duduk tepat disebelah Kai.

.

.

"Ah… senang sekali mempunyai tetangga perhatian sepertimu dan ibumu, Kai-ssi," Nyonya Oh tersenyum, cantik.

Kai menunduk malu, padahal awalnya ia hanya diperintah Eomma-nya yang galak. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya akan disambut dengan hangat oleh Nyonya Oh, kecuali anaknya. Sehun bahkan hanya menanggapi perkataannya dengan dingin, sial!

"Andaikan aku punya anak perempuan, pasti akan kujodohkan denganmu. Ah… Sehun kami benar-benar sulit berinteraksi dengan orang lain, mana mau dia—"

BRUSH!

"Eomma!" teriak Sehun jengkel. Wajahnya memerah malu. Ibunya benar-benar tidak bisa diam. Ia heran sekali, kenapa sifatnya yang itu tidak menurun padanya.

"Ommo! Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kai!" Nyonya Oh berseru kaget.

Sehun mendelik, ia melotot demi melihat baju Kai basah kuyup karena semburannya tadi. Perkataan eomma-nya membuat Sehun kaget dan tidak sengaja dan… dan… dan… ya begitulah. Ia jadi merasa bersalah pada Kai. Sial!

.

.

"Ini bajuku. Pakailah, aku minta maaf soal yang tadi."

Sehun menyerahkan sebuah kaos berwarna putih pada Kai. Ia masih memalingkan wajahnya, merasa malu dengan kejadian dimeja makan beberapa saat yang lalu. Kai tersenyum maklum, Nyonya Oh memang pribadi yang menyenangkan, jadi ia tidak merasa keberatan walau pada akhirnya harus 'basah kuyup' seperti itu.

"Terima kasih. Sepertinya menyenangkan ya punya Ibu seperti Oh Ahjumma—" Kai tersenyum geli sendiri.

Sehun mendengus, "Menyenangkan? Aniya, tapi sebaliknya. Eomma kadang-kadang bertingkah menyebalkan dan terlalu kekanakan," katanya.

Kai tertegun, ini adalah kali pertama Sehun berbicara dengan kalimat panjang padanya. "Benarkah? Apa Ahjumma sering marah-marah? Tidak 'kan? Sedangkan Eomma-ku sering berteriak di rumah. Aku pusing selalu diteriaki olehnya," Kai mendramatisir keadaannya dirumah.

Sehun terkikik singkat, mencairkan sikap dinginnya beberapa saat yang lalu, "Yah… mungkin Eomma-ku sedikit lebih pengertian—" katanya. Kai ikut tersenyum.

"Jadi, siapa namamu? Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi 'kan?" Kai menatap Sehun, "Namaku Kai, dan namamu?" Kai mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun.

Sehun tertegun sebentar sebelum menggamit tangan Kai, "Aku Sehun. Oh Sehun."

.

.

_**Enam bulan kemudian…**_

"Kau mau membantuku 'kan Sulli-ah? Ada seseorang yang ingin kuberi coklat," Kai tersenyum pada bocah perempuan berambut pendek.

"Arraseo Jong In-ah, serahkan padaku!" katanya tersenyum akrab, tidak sadar sama sekali ada seseorang yang melihat keakraban mereka berdua.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan membuat coklatnya?" Kai bertanya.

Sulli terdiam, bocah anak penjual kue itu berpikir, "Kira-kira… dua hari sebelum valentine, aku akan memberikan coklatnya padamu," ujarnya tersenyum.

Kai tidak sengaja melihat Sehun bersembunyi dibalik dinding. Ya—ya ampun, jangan bilang kalau bocah albino itu mengintip? Tapi… untuk apa?

.

.

"Ini… coklat valentine untukmu, Sehun-ah. Katanya, kita harus memberikannya pada orang yang kita su—"

PLAK!

Sehun menampik pemberian Kai.

"Kau…! Jangan pernah melakukan ini lagi padaku! Aku tidak menyukainya!"

Sehun berlari menjauhi Kai. Bocah itu mematung ditempatnya. Coklat yang sudah susah payah ia pesan dari Sulli—teman sekelasnya, hancur berantakan.

"Jadi begitu ya—" Kai tersenyum sedih. Ia sedih coklat pemberiannya hancur, bahkan sebelum Sehun menerimanya. Usahanya sia-sia sekarang. Ungkapan perasaan suka itu ia telan lagi, tidak jadi ia ungkapkan. Ia terlalu takut hal seperti ini terjadi lagi. Ya, ia terlalu takut.

_**Flashback End**_

**Lavender**

"Intinya… kau ingin balas dendam?"

Sehun berujar sarkatis, walau jelas, perasaan senang perlahan-lahan mulai menghinggapi hatinya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Kai akan membahas peristiwa lama itu. Waktu dimana dirinya masih terlalu naïf untuk mengenali perasaan suka dan cemburu. Jujur saja, ia tidak menyukai saat-saat dimana Kai dekat dengan Sulli. Hal inilah yang membuatnya menampik coklat pemberian Kai. Apalagi saat ia mengingat kalau Sulli yang membuatkannya. Sehun tahu, Sulli adalah anak dari penjual kue, teman-teman yang ingin memberikan coklat valentine pada orang yang ia sayangi biasanya akan meminta pada Sulli untuk dibuatkan coklat valentine. Tapi Sehun terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya saat itu. Yang ia rasakan hanya perasaan tidak suka dan merasa terkhianati oleh Kai.

Kai tersenyum cerah, Sehun mengamati Kai, mencoba menebak pikiran pemuda didepannya. Ia tidak mendapat jawaban apa-apa, Kai masih menatapnya sama, tatapan persahabatan. Perasaan perih kembali menghinggapi Sehun entah mengapa. Karena tatapan itu bukan tatapan rasa 'suka', tapi sebuah tatapan persahabatan.

"Mungkin begitu, mungkin juga tidak—" ucap Kai. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu," lanjutnya lagi.

Sehun mendengus, ia sudah menduganya. Ia sudah menduga kalau Kai hanya ingin mempermainkan perasaannya. Buktinya, pemuda itu tidak pernah menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan pada Sehun, tapi selalu mengelak. "Ya sudah, itu terserah padamu." Ia berujar, "Kalau tidak ada urusan lagi, tolong pergi darisini dan tinggalkan aku sendirian," katanya dingin.

Kai diam, tidak menuruti permintaan Sehun. "Kau hanya perlu menjawabnya 'waktu itu' (_waktu aku menanyakan perasaanmu_), bukannya diam." Gumam Kai. "Karena sekarang… aku sudah tidak mempunyai kesempatan lagi untuk (_bersamamu_)—" ucapan Kai terhenti, "Sudahlah, lupakan saja." Katanya lagi.

Sehun menatap Kai, mencari-cari sesuatu dari sikap Kai. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan saja, hm?" tanya Kai pada akhirnya.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, ia menatap Kai sinis.

_Mau apa lagi?_

"Apa maumu Kim Jong In!" Sehun kehabisan kesabarannya. Bisa-bisanya Kai terus mempermainkannya seperti ini. Kalau tidak suka lebih baik katakan sekarang, hingga Sehun tidak perlu menebak-nebak lagi tentang perasaan Kai padanya. Sehingga Sehun bisa mengobati patah hatinya secepatnya.

"Mauku? Yang aku inginkan adalah Kau, Oh Sehun—"

Deg

Deg

Deg

Sehun berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Ia akan pergi dari tempat itu. Ia tidak ingin menghancurkan perasaannya yang sudah ia tata baik-baik. Ya, Kai hanya ingin mempermainkannya, berhenti mengharapkan Kai akan menyukainya! Sehun membalikkan badannya, membelakangi Kai.

"Sudah… kukira cukup. Aku lelah. Kau hanya perlu mengatakan kalau kau membenciku," Sehun memejamkan matanya erat, "Se-setelah itu, aku berjanji akan melupakanmu. Tidak usah melanjutkan permainan ini lagi, aku lelah—"

Kai ikut berdiri, ia menepuk pantatnya, membersihkan noda debu yang menempel dicelananya.

"Oh ya? Ha-ah… kau sama sekali tidak menyenangkan Hun-ah. Kukira, kau akan melawan. Bukannya… itu jauh lebih menarik?"

Sehun membalik badannya menghadap Kai. Mimiknya berubah sendu, ia… ia tidak pernah melihat pribadi Kai yang sekarang ini. Kenapa Kai bisa terlihat sejahat ini? Apa mempermainkan perasaannya saja belum cukup? Kai yang seperti ini terlihat begitu menakutkan, penuh dengan ambisi yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan sebelumnya. Apa… apa ia pernah mengenal Kai sebelumnya? Kenapa ia merasa begitu asing?

"Menarik? Apa… mempermainkan perasaanku terasa menarik bagimu?" tanya Sehun terdengar lirih.

Kai terdiam, raut wajahnya berubah datar. Hening tiba-tiba datang menggelayuti mereka. Sudut-sudut bibir Kai tertarik keatas, melengkungkan senyuman tanpa arti—senyum palsu.

"Hm… sangat menarik…," Kai menghela napas malas sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya, "Bukannya… hati manusia memang menarik?" tanya Kai, pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Sehun, memperpendek jarak antara mereka.

Sehun meringis. Sakit hatinya kembali muncul, tidak menyangka sama sekali Kai akan melakukan hal seperti ini padanya, ah… ia harus segera pergi darisini. Tapi sial! Kakinya enggan beranjak meninggalkan sisi Kai. "Kau berbeda," lirih Sehun. "Kau? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"

"Aniya, tidak ada hal apapun yang terjadi padaku. Aku hanya sedang menunjukkan sifat asliku," ucapnya tersenyum manis, "Apa kau terkejut, Hun-ah?"

Sehun menatap Kai, segala emosi berkecamuk dihatinya, "Aku terkejut… ya, sangat terkejut."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kai lagi. Kedua tangannya menelusup dipinggang Sehun, mendekap tubuh pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Berhenti membuatku malu lebih jauh, Kim Jong In!"

Kai terkekeh, ia menelusupkan tangannya lagi pada tengkuk Sehun, menekan pemuda itu kearahnya. "Hei… kukira kau menyukainya—"

Kai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun. Sehun diam tak bergeming, kakinya melemas. Perasaan bingung dan sakit hati bercokol didadanya. Ia tidak tahu hal apa yang dipikirkan Kai. Pemuda yang sedang memeluknya itu telah menolak perasaannya walau secara tidak langsung, namun sekaligus memberikan harapan palsu padanya. Tapi, ia pun juga tidak bisa menolak sentuhan Kai. Ia menginginkannya, tidak. Tapi ia membutuhkannya.

"Sehun-ah?" Kai mendongakkan wajah Sehun, memaksa pemuda itu menatapnya. "Mianhae," lirih Kai, tanpa benar-benar mengucapkan gumamannya itu. Raut terluka Sehun ikut membuatnya terluka, entah mengapa.

Kai mencium Sehun lagi, kali ini dengan kasar. Ia mendorong tubuh Sehun ke pagar pembatas atap, memerangkap tubuh Sehun disana. Kembali mencium bibir Sehun kasar, menjelajahi rongga mulut pemuda berkulit putih itu. Sehun masih diam atas perlakuan Kai. Ia mencintai Kai. Ya, ia bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana. Apa ia harus mempermalukan dirinya sendiri seperti ini dengan mendesahkan nama Kai?

"Hei… aku menunggumu, Sehun-ah. Kau… tidak ingin membalas ciumanku hm?" bisik Kai ditelinga Sehun. Ia mengecup daun telinga Sehun, menjilatnya perlahan.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya kuat, menahan desahan yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya.

"Balas aku… kalau kau bisa—" ucap Kai terhenti. "Buktikan padaku kalau kau bisa mendominasi. Maka aku… akan mempertimbangkan perasaanmu," lanjutnya lagi.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Apa dirinya serendah itu dimata Kai? Sehun tidak tahu jawabannya. Ia memejamkan matanya erat, menggigit bibirnya yang ingin mengeluarkan desahan.

Kai menarik sudut bibir kirinya, menyeringai sinis. "Kau tidak ingin membalas? Apa kau hanya ingin menikmati perlakuanku hm? Baiklah, aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu—"

Tangan Kai bergerilya, jari-jarinya bergerak melepas kancing jas sekolah Sehun. Sebelah kakinya terangkat, menekan selangkangan Sehun. Sehun menggigit bibirnya kuat, menahan desahannya keluar ketika kejantanannya yang masih terbungkus celana ditekan oleh lutut Kai. Kai mengembangkan senyum sinisnya, dengan cepat ia menelusupkan wajahnya dileher Sehun, menyesap wangi maskulin dari pemuda itu.

Gigit. Jilat. Hisap.

Sehun mendongak, merasakan perutnya melilit diperlakukan seperti ini. Lutut Kai terus-menerus menekan kejantanannya dibawah sana, sedangkan lida pemuda berkulit tan itu sibuk menyapu leher jenjangnya.

"Ngnnn~~~" Sehun mendesis ketika jemari Kai bergerak, merangkak pelan kedadanya, berputar disekitar _nipple_-nya.

Kai tersenyum sendu, ia menatap wajah Sehun, matanya yang tertutup rapat. Namun ekspresi sedih itu hilang dengan cepat, tergantikan dengan senyum sinis yang terukir diwajahnya, "Kau menyukainya 'kan, Oh Sehun? Mendesahlah… sebut namaku—"

Sehun mencoba meraih kesadaran dirinya lagi. Ia membenturkan kepalanya pada pagar pembatas, berusaha tidak terangsang lebih jauh.

"Ahnnn—nnn~~" Sehun menatap Kai tajam ketika menyadari tangan pemuda itu meremas kejantanannya. Tangannya yang kebas berusaha mendorong tubuh Kai menjauh.

Brugh!

Kai terjatuh. Sebuah tinju bersarang dipipinya. Ia tersenyum sinis.

"Wah… kau menolak ya? Kukira kau akan menyukainya," ucap Kai meludahkan darah segar yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Berhenti mempermalukanku. Ini berlebihan!" suara Sehun meninggi. Ia sakit hati. Rasa sakit hatinya bahkan lebih dalam daripada sebelum-sebelumnya. Kai berubah. Hanya karena mengetahui perasaannya Kai berubah.

"Wae? Kau tidak menyukainya? Tapi… bukankah kau menikmatinya? Sentuhanku… tadi," katanya terkekeh sakit.

"Terserah padamu—"

Sehun berlalu, meninggalkan Kai setelah membenahi seragam sekolahnya.

Kai terdiam, senyum sendu kembali terlihat dibibirnya. Perasaan sedih kembali bercokol dihatinya.

"Jadi, Kim Jong In, aku sudah memberimu cukup waktu." Suara seseorang mengintrupsi. Kai menoleh pada sosok itu. Do Kyungsoo berdiri diatas pagar pembatas, sayap hitam membentang dipunggungnya, iris merahnya menatap Kai dingin. Wujud asli seorang Do Kyungsoo muncul, seorang malaikat kematian yang ditugaskan membawa roh Kai.

"Aku tahu, gomawo—" Kai menatap Dio, tersenyum tulus. "Terima kasih, Dio-ssi. Begitu 'kan namamu?"

Dio sempat tertegun, namun ia adalah shinigami. Ia tidak mempunyai rasa kasihan dihatinya. Dio tersenyum kecil, syarat akan sesuatu.

"Mencoba bernegosiasi denganku hanya membuang-buang sisa umurmu, Kim Jong In-ssi. Dan… kau meminta waktu hanya untuk ini? Untuk membuat pemuda menyedihkan itu membencimu heh? Lucu sekali," Dio tersenyum melecehkan, raut wajahnya berubah sinis.

"Aku hanya mencoba sebisaku. Agar nantinya dia tidak merasa kesakitan," gumamnya pelan.

Kai terdiam. Ia tahu, ia mengerti. Ia hanya ingin Sehun membencinya, dan bisa dengan cepat melupakannya setelah dia menghilang nanti.

**Lavender**

Sehun tidak sanggup melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuruni tangga. Kakinya lemas, tenaganya terkuras habis. Rasa bingung dan rasa sakit bersatu padu, sibuk menggerogoti hatinya yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai terluka semakin dalam. Dia… merasa dikhianati. Dirinya… merasa rendah. Pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu masih belum percaya apa yang telah menimpa dirinya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Apa hanya begini saja? Semuanya hancur hanya karena sebuah ungkapan rasa suka," lirihnya sendu, terlalu letih untuk marah.

Sehun menuruni tangga dengan pelan, hampir terjatuh. Matanya berembun ketika otaknya kembali mem-_flashback_ kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

Bibir itu menciumnya.

Tubuh itu mendekapnya.

Sehun ingin berharap lebih. Tapi… semua yang ia rasakan barusan hanya salah satu permainan dari Kai, menyedihkan. Bagaimana ia bisa menikmati permainan yang mengorbankan perasaannya itu?

Bruk!

Sehun terjatuh melorot dianak tangga, kedua tangannya ia tautkan, menutupi wajahnya. Tidak ada fluida yang mengalir dari iris kecoklatan itu. Yang ada hanyalah raut terluka bercampur benci yang mulai menguar ke permukaan.

**To Be Continue**

Uwo… *O* mianhae karena L lama update FF ini, L sebentar lagi mau lengser dari OSIS, jadi bulan September adalah bulan tersibuk L (maklum, L udah kelas tiga SMA). Dan sialnya ini gak jadi _twoshoot_, mungkin jadi _threeshoot_ atau mungkin 5 _chapter_-an. Ini karena L dapet wangsit (halah!) tiba-tiba. Dan kalo L pikir-pikir lagi, FF ini kalaupun harus tamat disini, _word_-nya bakal super panjang. 'Kan ceritanya bakal terasa hambar (walaupun ini juga udah hambar)*plok.

_**Oh iya, salam kenal. Aku Lavender alias L, penulis baru di FFn. Bersediakah review?**_


	3. Chapter 3 : The End

_**Flashback**_

_**Tiga hari sebelumnya…**_

Kai memacu langkah kakinya cepat. Matanya awas memandang tempat-tempat yang dilaluinya. Ia mencari orang itu. Ia mencari sosok itu. Kai mencari Sehun, ya, Sehun. Saat ini pikirannya kosong, dan hanya ada nama Sehun yang tertinggal didalam benaknya. Setelah kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu, kejadian yang mampu membekukan otaknya, membuyarkan segalanya. Kai bingung untuk mendeskripsikannya, tapi ia tahu, hatinya terlampau senang saat mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Sehun. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang seakan mau meledak ketika merasakan bibir pemuda berkulit putih itu mencium bibirnya.

Ya, dia… sudah gila.

Selama ini Kai sudah menahannya, menahan perasaannya yang semakin dalam setiap detiknya saat menatap iris kecoklatan itu. Selama ini Kai sudah menahannya, menahan segala rasa sedih dan perih yang membuatnya hanya diam di satu tempat, tidak mampu mengutarakan perasaannya, karena ia takut jika ia melakukannya, persahabatan yang telah mereka jalin sekian lama akan hancur begitu saja. Ya, ia terlalu ketakutan. Dan tanpa ia sadari, dia kembali terjatuh dalam pesona Sehun, jatuh dalam, terlalu dalam. Jatuh terlalu dalam, dalam raca cinta yang mengikatnya. Membuat dia buta sesaat dan kehilangan kerasionalannya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, ia juga kembali jatuh dalam ketakutan yang sama, takut hubungan yang mereka jalin sekian lama akan hancur… dalam sekejap.

Dia menyukainya, Kai selalu menyukai Sehun yang selalu menatapnya lembut. Dia menyukainya, Kai selalu menyukai wangi Sehun yang seolah _addicted_ padanya. Kai mencintainya, sampai terlalu takut Sehun terluka karena dirinya.

Aku mencintainya…

Aku mencintainya…

Aku mencintainya…

Kalimat ini terus Kai ucapkan dalam hati, bagai mantra tak berujung yang terus berulang dan terpatri dalam benaknya.

"Hun?"

Tangan kanannya terangkat, menyentuh dada kirinya yang berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Tatapannya melembut ketika melihat Sehun duduk disebuah kursi taman dibawah pohon momiji yang sudah kemerahan daunnya. Kai duduk disebelah Sehun, mata oniks miliknya menatap Sehun lekat, tidak berkedip, terlalu takut ketika dia mengedipkan matanya Sehun akan menghilang, pergi begitu saja.

Canggung.

Suasana awkward mengerubungi mereka bagai semut mendapatkan kembali gula manis miliknya. Tapi Kai menyukai suasana seperti ini, saat-saat dimana ia bisa memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sehun. Ia menyukainya, ia mencintainya.

"Apa!?" seru Sehun tidak suka dipandangi seperti itu. Kai hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, "Kau… menyukaiku?"

_Hun-ah… kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaanku._

Sehun masih diam tak menjawab. Kai masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sehun, melihat beragam emosi keluar dari wajah dingin berekspresi jarang itu.

"Hun? Kau punya mulut 'kan?" tanya Kai, mulai tidak sabar. Tidak, ia hanya takut kembali jatuh dalam ketakutan yang sama, ketakutan yang selama ini menghantuinya. "Mulutmu masih berfungsi 'kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Kai melihat Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Rasa takut itu datang dengan frekuensi lebih besar lagi kali ini, mengusir segala kerasionalan yang semula tertanam diotaknya. Ia bingung. Apa Sehun benar-benar menyukainya? Seharusnya akan lebih mudah 'kan bagi mereka berdua jika salah satunya bisa jujur? Kai tidak tahu, ia tidak pernah bisa mengerti Sehun, walaupun ia selalu tahu apa yang dipikirkan pemuda berkulit putih itu. Perasaan untuk bisa saling mengerti satu samalain, rasanya terlalu sulit untuknya dan Sehun.

"Aku sudah tahu jawabannya, jadi berhentilah bertanya," jawab Sehun cuek, kembali pada sikap dinginnya, seolah ungkapan rasa '_sukanya'_ beberapa saat yang lalu tidak pernah ada diantara mereka.

Perkataan itu…. Perkataan yang diucapkan dengan sikap acuh tak acuh itu menyakitkan… menghancurkan segala kerasionalan Kai, menhancurkan segala pikiran positif tentang hubungan mereka kedepannya, ya, perkataan yang diucapkan dengan sikap acuh tak acuh itu menyakitkan, menjadikannya hancur menjadi butiran debu yang ditiup angin musim panas. Membuat rasa takutnya kembali lagi, membuatnya terdiam… tidak. Ia hanya belum bisa merangkai kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Ya ampun… sopan sekali bicaramu? Aku 'kan bertanya baik-baik Hun-ah—"

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya sebelum Kai menyelesaikan bicaranya. Tapi sebelum itu, Kai menyentak tangan Sehun, mendudukkan pemuda yang lebih muda itu kembali ditempatnya.

Kiss

Kai melihat bola mata Sehun membesar saat ia melakukan hal ini. Ia hanya ingin memastikannya, boleh 'kan? Ia ingin memastikan bahwa Sehun mencintainya untuk yang terakhir kali. Boleh 'kan dia berharap? Berharap… Sehun benar-benar mencintainya? Atau… hal itu hanya sebuah ungkapan rasa suka sekilas karena tidak bisa membedakan kasih sayang antar sesama sahabat?

"Bisa kau pejamkan matamu? Romantislah sedikit," katanya.

Ada sedikit nada berharap yang samar disana.

Kai kembali mengeliminasi jarak diantara dirinya dan Sehun, menekan tengkuk Sehun, menempelkan bibir keduanya kembali. Tangan Kai bergerak, membelai tengkuk Sehun, memperdalam ciuman mereka berdua. Lidah Kai yang lihai membelai bibir atas Sehun, melanjutkan ciuman singkat mereka yang tadi. Ya, ia ingin mengetahuinya, ia ingin mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Sehun, apa yang dirasakan pemuda itu pada dirinya. Tapi Sehun hanya terdiam membatu, seolah tidak ada disana.

Kai menghentikan ciumannya.

Ya… seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, dia tidak pernah bisa tahu apa yang Sehun rasakan selama ini, bahkan sekarangpun ia tidak pernah bisa mengerti apa yang dirasakan Sehun padanya. Perasaan Sehun… apa bukan cinta seperti perasaan yang dirasakannya pada pemuda itu. Perasaan Sehun apa hanya sebuah perasaan persahabatan? Apakah hanya sebuah kesalahan karena tidak bisa membedakan yang mana cinta dan rasa sayang sesama sahabat?

"Reaksimu lama," bisik Kai, terdengar nada mengejek bercampur sendu yang kentara disana.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berdiri, merapikan bajunya sebelum kemudian tersenyum kecil pada Sehun.

"Aku pergi—" ucap Kai, meninggalkan Sehun yang mungkin masih dalam dunianya sendiri.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya cepat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Apakah ia harus mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sehun atau tidak. Ia terlalu takut, ya ia takut. Takut semua kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan hanya sekejap, seperti mimpi. Dan ketika ia bangun nanti, justru persahabatan mereka yang menjadi taruhannya.

**Don't Do It!**

**Pair : KaiHun, HunKai Slight Kaido**

**Warning : Boys love, miss typo, D.o—Shinigami (Malaikat/Dewa Kematian).**

**Diclaimer : EXO milik EXO fans.**

**.**

"_**Inilah aku,"**_

"_**dengan segala drama dihadapanmu, dengan segala cinta yang tersembunyi dimataku, dan dengan nyawa yang perlahan pupus direlungku."**_

"_**Yang membuat kita merasa saling kesakitan adalah ketidakjujuran— "**_

**.**

**Selamat Membaca! Maaf kalo garing, hehehe…**

**(…) dalam hati/pikiran. Bisa juga dicetak miring.**

Kai mengetahuinya, namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Perasaan takutnya mengalahkan segalanya. Tidak, ia hanya belum siap kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga, sangat berharga. Oleh karena itu, Kai hanya bisa mendiamkan Sehun, menganggap kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu seolah tidak pernah terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Kai hanya ingin memulai semuanya dari awal, tentang persahabatan mereka dan mengubur perasaan cintanya yang semakin dalam.

Kai menyadarinya, Sehun menghindarinya sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Tapi ia sudah mencoba untuk bersikap biasa, karena ia sudah bertekad, semuanya… akan kembali lagi keawal. Tentang persahabatan mereka, tentang persaudaraan yang mereka jalin sekian lama. Setidaknya, Kai tidak bisa membiarkan hal penting itu hancur begitu saja, ya 'kan?

Perasaan egois.

Rasa takut untuk jujur.

Rasa takut terluka.

Semua perasaan bimbang itu ada… dalam pancaran sinar matanya, dalam hatinya yang terdalam.

"Hei, chingu? Kau… melihat Sehun?"

Siswi yang dicegat Kai menggeleng, kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Kai menatap kosong koridor yang terlihat lenggang didepannya. Seluruh siswa sibuk berkunjung ke perpustakaan untuk belajar, maklum saja, musim ujian sebentar lagi akan tiba. Seluruh siswa, termasuk dirinya dan Sehun harusnya juga ikut siswa yang lain untuk menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan, belajar.

Kai melanjutkan langkahnya, berjalan tak tentu arah.

"Oh Sehun, dimana kau?" lirihnya, tersirat nada khawatir yang tidak bisa disembunyikan dalam suaranya.

"Kau… mencari Oh Sehun, Kai-ssi?"

Kai memutar langkahnya, berbalik kebelakang, melihat orang yang menyapanya. Senyum teduh terlihat diwajahnya, ah, bukankah ia adalah seorang actor yang baik? Actor yang baik selalu berhasil dalam menyembunyikan perasaan dan emosinya 'kan?

"Ne, aku ingin mencontek PR fisika miliknya," bohong Kai, tersenyum jahil.

Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum. Ia tahu Kai berbohong, kebohongan yang sangat sempurna, tapi tidak terlalu hebat untuk membodohinya. Karena, ialah sang The King of Drama, dan selamanya akan seperti itu.

"Hei hei… kau harus berhenti dengan sikap malasmu itu. Berhenti bergantung pada otak Sehun maksudku," Kyungsoo berkelakar, Kai juga ikut tergelak.

"Mungkin lain kali, Sunbae," ia berujar, "Jadi, apa kau melihat bocah itu?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Tentu saja, hahaha. Dia benar-benar memilih tempat yang bagus untuk bersembunyi," katanya.

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Tempat paling tidak ingin didatangi semua murid di sekolah, kau tahu 'kan?"

Kai tersenyum, ia tahu tempat itu. Tentu saja Sehun akan kesana, kenapa ia tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan itu sebelumnya?

"Gomawo, Sunbae!"

"Tunggu Kai-ssi!"

Kai menghentikan langkahnya, belum sempat beranjak lebih jauh. Kyungsoo menepuk pundaknya, seolah menguatkan Kai, "Perhatikan langkahmu bila tidak ingin dia terluka," nasihatnya, berlalu pergi dari hadapan Kai.

_**Karena… ini adalah bantuan terakhirku padamu sebagai seorang teman… mungkin.**_

Kyungsoo memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana, senyum kecil yang semakin lama semakin lebar terlihat dibibirnya, sebuah seringai.

Kai menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang semakin lama semakin mengecil, kemudian menghilang dibalik tikungan menuju ke perpustakaan.

"Memperhatikan langkahku?" gumam Kai, sudut bibir kirinya terangkat naik, sinis. "Tahu apa, dia—" lirihnya lagi, berkata dengan nada dingin.

**Lavender**

Awalnya, ia tidak mengetahui maksud Kyungsoo, ia hanya mengecap Kyungsoo tukang ikut campur sejak beberapa saat yang lalu, semenjak Kyungsoo mengucapkan nasihatnya. Kai hanya bisa menebaknya, kalau Kyungsoo mengetahui perasaannya pada Sehun, mungkin.

Kai berjalan, melewati taman untuk segera mencapai tingkat teratas sekolahnya, atap. Tempat dimana isu bunuh diri seorang siswi dimulai, ah, Kai tidak pernah percaya berita seperti itu. Bukan, ia hanya terlalu rasional untuk percaya pada hantu, menggelikan.

"Jangan menaruhnya disana!"

"Berbahaya!"

"Hei! Jangan menaruh pot bunga itu dekat jendela!"

"Haish! Dasar gadis cerewett, kau tidak lihat betapa beratnya pot ini?"

"AWAS LANGKAHMU!"

"Pot bunganya!"

"Gawat! Jatuh!"

Kai mendongak keatas, benda itu tepat jatuh keatasnya. Sesaat, Kai merasakan waktu seakan berhenti disekelilingnya. Kakinya kaku, tidak bisa bergerak. Ia terpaku, tanpa bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pot bunga itu.

Deg

Gelap.

Tidak ada rasa sakit.

Kai membuka kedua matanya.

Iris kemerahan menyambutnya. Seringai mengerikan itu juga menyambutnya.

"Jangan berpikir kau sudah masuk neraka karena mencintai sesama jenis, Kai-ssi—" dan orang itu menjawab pertanyaan yang ada dalam otak Kai. Kai termangu, belum memproses apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Dua buah sayap hitam melindungi Kai. Ya, senyum ramah itu kini telah berganti dengan sebuah seringai, sedangkan mata sekelam malam itu berubah menjadi mata liar beriris merah darah, dialah… Do Kyungsoo.

"Kau? Kyungsoo Sunbae?" Kai tercekat. Seringai Dio semakin melebar.

"Terkejut? Inilah aku… sebenarnya," ujar Dio, "Aku, Dio, malaikat kematianmu!"

Sedetik, Kai dapat merasakan jantungnya diremas oleh sesuatu, membuatnya berteriak kesakitan. Napasnya memburu tidak karuan, ekspresi sakit dan tersiksa memperjelas kondisinya waktu itu.

"Hen-hentikan Sunbae! K-kau melukaiku!"

"Aniyo… tentu saja kau tidak akan mati sekarang, Kai-ssi, setidaknya sebelum kau melihat wujud asli seorang malaikat kematian," ujarnya, "Aku… akan membiarkanmu, bertemu dengan orang itu untuk menyampaikan salam terakhir. Itu 'kan yang ingin kau lakukan?" Dio bertanya sinis.

Kai terdiam. Sakit, rasanya sangat sakit. Apa… hanya begini? Ya, takdirnya hanya begini? Kai menatap Dio lagi, menatap wajah tanpa ekspresi tersebut. Dia, Do Kyungsoo, bukan, Dio… tahu apa yang ia pikirkan sebelum ia mengutarakannya.

"Kau… kenapa ingin membantuku?"

Dio terkekeh sinis, surainya jatuh menutupi wajahnya. Berbeda, Do Kyungsoo dan Dio seolah orang yang berbeda, Do Kyungsoo yang ada dihadapannya sekarang begitu mengerikan dan mengintimidasi dalam waktu yang sama. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadarinya? Tatapan tulus yang dulu ditampilkan pemuda itu… apa hanya sebuah drama? Sikap baiknya waktu itu juga, apa hanya bagian dari dramanya? Lalu, untuk apa Dio mendekatinya? Apa hanya untuk mempermudah tugasnya sebagai malaikat kematian untuk membunuhnya? Ah… tentu saja. Semuanya sudah jelas sekarang.

"Karena dengan begitu, aku tidak perlu mengikuti aturan dalam death note tentang bagaimana kau akan mati." Bisiknya ditelinga Kai, "Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku… akan memastikan kau mendapatkan kematian yang indah," katanya, tersenyum licik.

Sifat liciknya, telah mendarah daging, bersatu dengan darah kotor pencabut nyawa manusia, tidak pernah akan bisa hilang.

**Lavender**

Kai meniti anak tangga pelan, terlalu pelan. Ia tidak tahu, ya, pikirannya kosong. Tadi, apa benar-benar nyata? Atau… hanya sekedar bagian dari imajinasinya? Kalau iya, Kai berharap segera bangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Ya, langkahnya yang begitu pelan pun lama-kelamaan akan sampai ditempat itu, tempat dimana Sehun berada.

Jadi, Kim Jong In. Apa yang harus kau katakan pada Sehun, hm?

Apa kau akan mengatakan perasaanmu padanya? Atau… mempertahankan persahabatan kalian yang sudah diambang kehancuran?

Kai belum mendapat jawaban atas semua pertanyaannya, bahkan setelah dia berdiri tepat dihadapan Sehun. "Jadi… kau disini?"

Kai melihat Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya, menatapnya dingin. Ya, kejujuran dari ekspresi Sehun kembali melukai Kai. Perlahan, senyum sinis Kai mengembang. Ia bisa merasakan perasaan terganggu Sehun atas kehadirannya.

"Pergilah…. Aku ingin sendiri," ucap Sehun mengusir Kai. Aura gelap menguar hebat disekelilingnya.

Kai menghela napas lelah. Ia memelorotkan tubuhnya, duduk disamping Sehun. Pemuda berkulit tan itu menutup matanya erat, senyum teduh tersuguh dibibirnya.

"Kau ingat? Coklat valentine tujuh tahun yang lalu," lirih Kai, raut wajahnya berubah sendu. Sehun terdiam, mendengarkan. Mengingat kembali hari valentine waktu mereka masih berumur sepuluh tahun.

"Intinya… kau ingin balas dendam?" tanya Sehun dengan nada sarkatis setelah mereka lama terdiam.

Kai tersenyum menaggapi ucapan Sehun. Memoarnya kembali mengulang masa itu. Masa-masa pertama kali jatuh cinta. Ah… kau bisa jatuh cinta pada siapapun pada saat memasuki masa pubertas, mungkin. Tapi Kai telah membuktikannya sendiri. Ia telah jatuh cinta, dan itu sudah lama sekali. Sialnya, perasaan itu belum hilang dan malah semakin membesar padahal sudah tujuh tahun berlalu. Hei, apa salah karena ia mencintai? Dan apa salahnya karena ingin dicintai?

Kai tersenyum cerah, berusaha menyembunyikan emosinya, berusaha menenggelamkan gairahnya. Ya, perasaan ini… harus dikubur dalam 'kan Oh Sehun? Bukankah mereka masih bersabahat? Ya, Kai sudah mencoba lagi, menahannya perasaannya sekali lagi, dan menatap iris kecoklatan itu dengan tatapan bersahabat lagi, kembali seperti dulu. Walaupun egonya yang besar mengatakannya untuk memeluk pemuda itu erat.

"Mungkin begitu, mungkin juga tidak—" ucap Kai ambigu. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu," memastikan agar kau membenciku… lanjutnya lagi.

"Ya sudah, itu terserah padamu." Ia berujar, "Kalau tidak ada urusan lagi, tolong pergi darisini dan tinggalkan aku sendirian," katanya dingin.

Kai diam, tidak menuruti permintaan Sehun. "Kau hanya perlu menjawabnya 'waktu itu' (_waktu aku menanyakan perasaanmu_), bukannya diam." Gumam Kai. "Karena sekarang… aku sudah tidak mempunyai kesempatan lagi untuk (_bersamamu_)—" ucapan Kai terhenti, "Sudahlah, lupakan saja." Katanya lagi.

Sehun menatap Kai, mencari-cari sesuatu dari sikap Kai. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan saja, hm?" tanya Kai pada akhirnya.

_Ini… puncaknya 'kan, Sehun-ah? Kali ini akan benar-benar kupastikan, kau… akan membenciku._

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, ia menatap Kai sinis. "Apa maumu Kim Jong In!" Sehun terlihat mulai kehabisan kesabarannya.

"Mauku? Yang aku inginkan adalah Kau, Oh Sehun—"

Kai melihat Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduknya semula, membelakanginya. Ya, ia yakin pemuda itu akan menghindar lagi darinya, Sehun mencoba menghindar lagi dari ketidakjelasan hubungan mereka. Tidak, Kai tidak akan mengijinkannya. Semua ini belum selesai. Pilihannya hanya ada dua, mati tanpa berusaha atau… berusaha sampai titik darah penghabisan.

"Sudah… kukira cukup. Aku lelah. Kau hanya perlu mengatakan kalau kau membenciku," Sehun memejamkan matanya erat, "Se-setelah itu, aku berjanji akan melupakanmu. Tidak usah melanjutkan permainan ini lagi, aku lelah—"

Kai ikut berdiri, ia menepuk pantatnya, membersihkan noda debu yang menempel dicelananya.

_Tentu saja… kau harus melupakanku, Hun-ah…_

"Oh ya? Ha-ah… kau sama sekali tidak menyenangkan Hun-ah. Kukira, kau akan melawan. Bukannya… itu jauh lebih menarik?"

Kai melihat ekspresi berbeda lagi dari raut wajah itu. Sebuah ekspresi sendu, sebuah kejujuran yang sama-sama tidak bisa mereka ungkapkan. Sebuah takdir yang membuat mereka memilih kebohongan.

"Menarik? Apa… mempermainkan perasaanku terasa menarik bagimu?" tanya Sehun terdengar lirih.

Kai terdiam, raut wajahnya berubah datar. Hening tiba-tiba datang menggelayuti mereka. Sudut-sudut bibir Kai tertarik keatas, melengkungkan senyuman tanpa arti—senyum palsu.

"Hm… sangat menarik…," Kai menghela napas malas sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya, "Bukannya… hati manusia memang menarik?" tanya Kai, pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Sehun, memperpendek jarak antara mereka.

"Kau berbeda," lirih Sehun. "Kau? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" tanya pemuda itu.

Kai diam. Apa… yang terjadi padanya? Apa harus dijelaskan? Dia hancur… terlalu hancur untuk bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Ya, perasaan sedih dan ingin jujur bersatu dalam dirinya, melancarkan stimulus diotaknya untuk mengatakan kalimat "Aku mencintaimu", tapi ia tidak bisa, Kai tidak pernah akan bisa melakukan hal itu.

"Aniya, tidak ada hal apapun yang terjadi padaku. Aku hanya sedang menunjukkan sifat asliku," ucapnya pada akhirnya tersenyum manis, "Apa kau terkejut, Hun-ah?"

Sehun menatap Kai, "Aku terkejut… ya, sangat terkejut."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kai lagi. Kedua tangannya menelusup dipinggang Sehun, mendekap tubuh pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Berhenti membuatku malu lebih jauh, Kim Jong In!"

Kai terkekeh, ia menelusupkan tangannya lagi pada tengkuk Sehun, menekan pemuda itu kearahnya. "Hei… kukira kau menyukainya—"

Kai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun. Membagi rasa sedih dan ingin bertahan yang ada dalam dirinya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Sehun melemas dalam pelukannya. Apa… dengan ini Sehun sudah membencinya?

"Sehun-ah?" Kai mendongakkan wajah Sehun, memaksa pemuda itu menatapnya. "Mianhae," lirih Kai, tanpa benar-benar mengucapkan gumamannya itu. Raut terluka Sehun ikut membuatnya terluka, entah mengapa. Tidak, tentu saja ia yang paling tahu apa penyebabnya.

Kai mencium Sehun lagi, kali ini dengan kasar. Ia mendorong tubuh Sehun ke pagar pembatas atap, memerangkap tubuh Sehun disana. Kembali mencium bibir Sehun kasar, menjelajahi rongga mulut pemuda berkulit putih itu. Sehun masih diam atas perlakuan Kai. Ia mencintai Kai. Ya, ia bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana. Apa ia harus mempermalukan dirinya sendiri seperti ini dengan mendesahkan nama Kai?

"Hei… aku menunggumu, Sehun-ah. Kau… tidak ingin membalas ciumanku hm?" bisik Kai ditelinga Sehun. Ia mengecup daun telinga Sehun, menjilatnya perlahan.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya kuat, menahan desahan yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya.

"Balas aku… kalau kau bisa—" ucap Kai terhenti. "Buktikan padaku kalau kau bisa mendominasi. Maka aku… akan mempertimbangkan perasaanmu," lanjutnya lagi.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Apa dirinya serendah itu dimata Kai? Sehun tidak tahu jawabannya. Ia memejamkan matanya erat, menggigit bibirnya yang ingin mengeluarkan desahan.

Kai menarik sudut bibir kirinya, menyeringai sinis. "Kau tidak ingin membalas? Apa kau hanya ingin menikmati perlakuanku hm? Baiklah, aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu—"

Tangan Kai bergerilya, jari-jarinya bergerak melepas kancing jas sekolah Sehun. Sebelah kakinya terangkat, menekan selangkangan Sehun. Sehun menggigit bibirnya kuat, menahan desahannya keluar ketika kejantanannya yang masih terbungkus celana ditekan oleh lutut Kai. Kai mengembangkan senyum sinisnya, dengan cepat ia menelusupkan wajahnya dileher Sehun, menyesap wangi maskulin dari pemuda itu.

Gigit. Jilat. Hisap.

Sehun mendongak, merasakan perutnya melilit diperlakukan seperti ini. Lutut Kai terus-menerus menekan kejantanannya dibawah sana, sedangkan lida pemuda berkulit tan itu sibuk menyapu leher jenjangnya.

"Ngnnn~~~" Sehun mendesis ketika jemari Kai bergerak, merangkak pelan kedadanya, berputar disekitar _nipple_-nya.

Kai tersenyum sendu, ia menatap wajah Sehun, matanya yang tertutup rapat. Namun ekspresi sedih itu hilang dengan cepat, tergantikan dengan senyum sinis yang terukir diwajahnya, "Kau menyukainya 'kan, Oh Sehun? Mendesahlah… sebut namaku—"

Sehun mencoba meraih kesadaran dirinya lagi. Ia membenturkan kepalanya pada pagar pembatas, berusaha tidak terangsang lebih jauh.

"Ahnnn—nnn~~" Sehun menatap Kai tajam ketika menyadari tangan pemuda itu meremas kejantanannya. Tangannya yang kebas berusaha mendorong tubuh Kai menjauh.

Brugh!

Kai terjatuh. Sebuah tinju bersarang dipipinya. Ia tersenyum sinis.

"Wah… kau menolak ya? Kukira kau akan menyukainya," ucap Kai meludahkan darah segar yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

"Berhenti mempermalukanku. Ini berlebihan!" suara Sehun meninggi. Ia sakit hati. Rasa sakit hatinya bahkan lebih dalam daripada sebelum-sebelumnya. Kai berubah. Hanya karena mengetahui perasaannya Kai berubah.

"Wae? Kau tidak menyukainya? Tapi… bukankah kau menikmatinya? Sentuhanku… tadi," katanya terkekeh sakit. Kai… tidak sanggup melihat ekspresi itu.

"Terserah padamu—"

Sehun berlalu, meninggalkan Kai setelah membenahi seragam sekolahnya.

Kai terdiam, senyum sendu kembali terlihat dibibirnya. Perasaan sedih kembali bercokol dihatinya.

_Sudah berakhir 'kan?_

"Jadi, Kim Jong In, aku sudah memberimu cukup waktu." Suara seseorang mengintrupsi. Kai menoleh pada sosok itu. Do Kyungsoo berdiri diatas pagar pembatas, sayap hitam membentang dipunggungnya, iris merahnya menatap Kai dingin. Wujud asli seorang Do Kyungsoo muncul, seorang malaikat kematian yang ditugaskan membawa roh Kai.

"Aku tahu, gomawo—" Kai menatap Dio, tersenyum tulus. "Terima kasih, Dio-ssi. Begitu 'kan namamu?"

Dio sempat tertegun, namun ia adalah shinigami. Ia tidak mempunyai rasa kasihan dihatinya. Dio tersenyum kecil, syarat akan sesuatu.

"Mencoba bernegosiasi denganku hanya membuang-buang sisa umurmu, Kim Jong In-ssi. Dan… kau meminta waktu hanya untuk ini? Untuk membuat pemuda menyedihkan itu membencimu heh? Lucu sekali," Dio tersenyum melecehkan, raut wajahnya berubah sinis.

"Aku hanya mencoba sebisaku. Agar nantinya dia tidak merasa kesakitan," gumamnya pelan.

Kai terdiam. Ia tahu, dan ia yang paling mengerti. Ia hanya ingin Sehun membencinya, dan bisa dengan cepat melupakannya setelah dia menghilang nanti.

"Heh… pengorbanan huh?"

Kai tersenyum tipis. Ya, pengorbanan… untuk kali terakhir.

**Lavender**

_**Beberapa tahun kemudian…**_

Langkah kakinya yang lemas membawanya kembali kesana, tepat ke tepi jalan ramai orang lalu lalang. Jiwanya yang sudah lama hilang, perasaannya yang kembali terluka. Lubang dihatinya kembali terbuka lebar bahkan setelah beberapa tahun berlalu. Penyakit seperti ini… apa akan bisa disembuhkan? Penyakit hati yang seperti ini… apa bisa sembuh dengan cepat? Sehun tidak mengetahui jawabannya. Tidak, ia hanya terlalu takut untuk mencari jawaban atas segala pertanyaannya. Karena ia takut, bila ia mencari tahu jawabannya, dia akan kembali teringat pada orang yang sama. Orang yang membuat lubang dihatinya menganga lebar. Membuatnya kembali jatuh dalam perasaan cinta yang sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu… dan kembali terkenang hingga dia tidak bisa melupakan orang itu sampai detik ini.

Apa dirinya lemah?

Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Oh Sehun bukan orang yang lemah, bahkan ketika melihat orang itu mati didepan matanya, ia tidak menangis. Ya, Sehun tidak menangis untuk orang yang telah menyakitinya. Tidak akan pernah.

Atau… semua itu hanyalah alasan?

Mungkin itu hanya alasan. Mungkin ia tidak bisa menangis karena air matanya sudah terlalu kering untuk bisa mengeluarkan rasa sedih sebagai tanda perasaan luka bercampur perasaan benci, kehilangan dan cinta. Mungkin ia tidak ingin menangis karena ia tidak ingin diejek karena belum bisa memusnahkan perasaan itu dalam hatinya. Mungkin, ia tidak akan membeli bunga lily putih itu untuk diletakkan diatas makamnya bila tidak mengingat kenangan tentang mereka. Mungkin, jika ia bisa melupakan perasaan itu, ia tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kakinya lagi kesana, tempat dimana orang tersayangnya disemayamkan dalam damai.

Ya, bunga lily, sebuah lambang cinta abadi.

Namun, hatinya yang terluka dengan lubang yang dalam itu… menderita. Sebuah penderitaan batin, seperti bunga bleeding heart.

Ia kembali meletakkan bunga lily diatas nisan itu tepat dihari yang sama lagi, sebuah nisan bertuliskan nama Kim Jong In diatasnya.

**END**

**Omake ^^**

"Kau yakin dia single?"

"Oh… tentu saja. Kau tidak percaya dengan informasiku yang selalu akurat ini?"

Luhan menunjukkan sebuah photo gadis cantik berpose seksi. Senyum lebar terlihat dibibirnya.

"Jadi, kau akan melakukan kencan buta dengan gadis ini 'kan Kris-ssi?" Luhan tersenyum, menaikturunkan alisnya.

Kris, pemuda tinggi itu berpikir sejenak, "Kau bisa mengaturnya?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Sesuai bayaran, apapun bisa kulakukan!"

Kris tersenyum lebar, "Kalau begitu, carikan aku yang lain, yang berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya!"

"Hah?" Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Kau berkata bahwa kau bisa melakukan apapun 'kan?" tanya Kris, Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan, "Aku tidak ingin perempuan kali ini! Carikan aku laki-laki!" ujar Kris telak

"Ap-apa?!"

"Hei! Hei! Jangan kaget dulu. Aku 'kan mahasiswa psikologi, jadi ada beberapa hal tentang gay yang harus aku teliti," katanya menjelaskan, cukup membuat Luhan kembali rileks untuk duduk disana. Hei, siapapun tahu kalau Kris itu bertampang awesome, sangat tidak elit 'kan kalau wajah yang seharusnya jadi pujaan para wanita dari kalangan balita sampai nenek-nenek adalah gay.

"Jadi, intinya kau ingin coba-coba?" tanya Luhan pada akhirnya. Kris mengangguk.

"Tapi… Kris-ssi, kau yakin tidak akan kebablasan? Kau tahu 'kan? Awalnya perasaan suka itu disebabkan perasaan ingin tahu. Resikomu terlalu besar! Asal kau tahu, aku juga mahasiswa psikologi!" ucap Luhan tidak terima.

"Hei hei, kenapa jadi emosi begitu? Kalau tidak bisa kau hanya tinggal bilang, aku akan mencari orang lain untuk mencarikan partner kencanku," jawab Kris, terlalu santai. Ia menyeruput jus melonnya yang tinggal separuh.

Luhan mengatur napasnya, gawat, kliennya akan kabur kalau tingkah labilnya mulai kumat sekarang.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau bisa 'kan?" tanya pemuda tinggi itu.

"Akan kucoba, sepertinya sih… akan susah. Tidak ada laki-laki yang mengakui dirinya gay secara blak-blakan. Kau tahu 'kan apa maksudku?" tanya Luhan dan dijawab anggukan Kris.

Deg

Mata Kris tiba-tiba terpaku pada orang yang baru saja masuk ke cafe. Pemuda itu berkulit putih, dengan rambut yang dicat pirang seluruhnya. Pemuda itu memakai kaos hitam lengan panjang dan jeans hitam yang kontras dengan dengan warna kulitnya. Sebuah sepatu kets berwarna putih membalut kakinya yang jenjang.

"Aku… ingin dia," ujar Kris tidak sadar.

"Hah? Apa lagi? kata-katamu selalu tidak jelas," ungkap Luhan mulai bosan menghadapi tingkah salah satu kliennya yang selalu mengeluh tidak cocok dengan semua wanita yang ia tawarkan, Wu Yi Fan atau sering dipanggil Kris.

"Dia…."

Kris menunjuk pemuda berambut blonde yang baru saja masuk, Luhan menoleh kebelakang, mengikuti arahan Kris.

"Dia… Oh Sehun?" Luhan kembali menoleh pada Kris, tersenyum licik, "Ah… kau benar-benar sudah jadi gay rupanya," katanya. Kris memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku 'kan hanya mengatakan kalau aku mau dia jadi partner kencan butaku," bela Kris.

"Hoho… kau ingin mengelak? Jelas-jelas rasa ketertarikan sesama jenis sudah kau tunjukkan! Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati, kau akan kena batunya nanti," Luhan berusaha memojokkan Kris.

Kris terdiam. Senyum tipis malu-malu setengah jaga image terlihat dibibirnya, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Aku 'kan hanya penasaran," ujarnya membela diri.

Luhan tersenyum, "Baiklah… aku akan mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanku untuk memaksanya. Dan… jangan lupa, kau juga harus mengeluarkan seluruh uangmu utuk membayar jasaku," ucapnya.

Dan bisnis kembali mengalir sebagaimana mestinya.

Kris tersenyum, ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan, dan segera disambut oleh pemuda asal china itu, "Deal," ujar mereka bersamaan. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kris pamit undur diri untuk pulang lebih dahulu, sementara Luhan masih duduk di café itu untuk menikmati cappuccino miliknya.

"Jadi… apa yang harus kulakukan agar dia mau ikut kencan buta?" tanya Luhan menghela napas, merasa tindakannya barusan terasa sangat konyol. "Apalagi… kencan buta dengan seorang laki-laki." gumamnya lagi.

Luhan kembali menghela napasnya, merasa perjuangannya untuk meyakinkan Sehun berpartisipasi dalam kencan buta akan terasa sangat berat. Luhan tentu tahu siapa Oh Sehun, pemuda pujaan seluruh mahasiswi dan sialnya ada juga yang mahasiswa Universitas Seoul itu adalah Prince Ice, pemuda dingin super introvert yang tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun. Akan sangat sulit untuk mendekati orang seperti itu, Luhan yakin.

**Lavender**

Luhan merasa kalau dirinya benar-benar memalukan. Ia menjadi seorang stalker, ya, lebih tepatnya stalker Oh Sehun, lelaki muda yang merupakan target incarannya. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Sehun! Sehun bisa membantu keuangannya yang sedang mengalami krisis bulan ini. Tentu saja bila pemuda albino itu mau menjadi partner kencan buta Kris. Demi uang sakunya yang habis, Luhan rela melakukan hal konyol seperti ini.

Ya! Setidaknya dia harus meminta nomor teleponnya lebih dulu 'kan?

"Jangan mengikutiku lagi," suara dingin Sehun terdengar.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Apa Luhan sudah ketahuan? Luhan tahu jawabannya adalah "Iya", karena pemuda albino itu berbalik kebelakang dan menatapnya tajam seolah ingin membunuhnya saat itu juga.

"Kau merepotkan," katanya lagi.

Luhan terdiam, menelan susah salivanya yang tiba-tiba tersendat ditenggorokan.

"Ehmm… begini. Boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?" dan Luhan selalu mengatakan apa yang ada diotaknya tanpa basa-basi. Ia bahkan menundukkan kepalanya dalam ketika menanyakan hal itu.

Sehun tersenyum sinis, "Kau sudah gila?" tanyanya. Pemuda itu akhirnya berbalik, meninggalkan Luhan yang diam terpaku disana, merutuki kegagalan pertamanya sebagai seorang biro jodoh.

"Ke-kenapa aku terlalu to the point? Pantas saja dia menganggapku begitu—"

Luhan kembali mengalami frustasi akut memikirkan segala tindakan konyolnya hari itu. Tapi, yang lebih membuatnya frustasi adalah harga sewa apartemennya yang sudah tidak ia bayar tiga bulan! Apa mahasiswa selalu mengalami krisis moneter disetiap akhir bulan? Dan Luhan menjawab "Ya", karena itu adalah pengalaman pribadinya sebagai seorang pertukaran pelajar china-korea.

"Aku harus membuat dia mengikuti kencan buta ini, apapun yang terjadi!"

Dan tekad bulat itu adalah dasar utamanya untuk mengganggu masa-masa berduka Oh Sehun karena ditinggalkan orang yang terkasihnya beberapa tahun lalu. Karena kisah akan terus berlanjut, sampai dua insan menyatu dalam sebuah ikatan bernama cinta.

**Lavender**

Selalu melihat kebawah sana? Ya, pemuda beririskan merah darah itu selalu melakukannya, setiap hari, selama jantungnya terus berdetak mengirimkan melodi alam. Dua sayap hitam dipunggungnya menutup, bersembunyi malu-malu dibalik punggung kokoh berbalut kemeja hitam tersebut. Iris merahnya menatap, bukan, tapi memonitor manusia-manusia dibawah sana. Terutama pelayan café yang itu.

Ekspresi bahagia…

Langkah-langkah kaki tidak peduli…

Suara tangis anak kecil karena ditinggalkan ibunya…

Dia… tidak pernah bisa merasakan perasaan seperti itu, atau mungkin… perasaan seperti itu sudah digariskan untuk tidak ia miliki. Ya, sebuah perasaan kasihan, mengasihani, dan sebuah perasaan sayang, ia… tidak memilikinya. Pemuda itu mendesah kecih, tangannya terangkat, mengelus pelipisnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan sekarang, ia hanya duduk diatas atap toko itu dengan tenang setiap hari, memperhatikan pelayan laki-laki itu lagi membawa nampannya ke meja no. 8. Selalu, pemuda yang merupakan pelayan toko itu yang ia lihat.

"Kau melihatnya lagi, Kai?"

Kai mendengus, tidak perlu berbalik untuk mengenali suara orang itu. Orang yang paling menyebalkan dalam seluruh divisi shinigami, Do Kyungsoo.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Kai dengan nada sarkasme miliknya. Dio tertawa kecil, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, wilayah ini… adalah wilayah teritorialku sekarang. Korbanku selanjutnya, berada disekitar sini," katanya mantap.

Tubuh Kai menegang.

Apa berarti… akan ada nyawa lagi yang harus dijemput?

Iris kemerahan Kai menatap pemuda berkulit albino itu dari kejauhan. Berharap, bukan pemuda itulah yang akan menjadi target shinigami licik seperti seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Jangan memakai perasaan kalau kau tidak ingin terluka. Kau harus belajar utuk membatasi perasaanmu," Dio berucap, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya disebelah Kai. "Karena malaikat kematian, tidak boleh memiliki perasaan seperti itu," ujarnya lagi.

Kai terdiam.

"Perasaan? Aku akan sangat senang kalau bisa memiliki hal yang seperti itu," ujarnya dengan ekspresi datar.

Dio terkekeh maniak. Ia menatap wajah Kai. "Jadi, kau menyesal menjadi makhluk yang seperti ini? Ah… maksudku, makhluk yang tidak punya perasaan yang seperti ini." Dio tersenyum, sebuah senyum tanpa makna khusus.

"Kau… hidup tanpa perasaan selama ini. Apa rasanya nyaman? Apa kau… tidak pernah merasa kesepian?" Kai bertanya.

"Kesepian itu datang bila kau tidak punya kerelaan dalam hatimu."

"Kerelaan? Apa maksudmu aku harus rela menjadi makhluk seperti ini? Aku tidak pernah menyukainya! Tidak pernah!"

Kai menatap Dio marah, kedua sayap hitamnya terbuka lebar, kemudian, pemuda itu pergi… melesat meninggalkan Dio disana sendirian. Iris merah darah Dio menatap pelayan café itu, pemuda yang selama ini selalu diperhatikan oleh Kai.

"Walau sudah kehilangan memori tentangnya," Dio mendesah keras sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Ternyata… menjadi shinigami sekalipun, tidak pernah bisa membuatmu melupakan Sehun ya, Kai?"

Perkataan yang sangat pelan itu menghilang ditelan bisingnya desau angin musim gugur.

**END alias TAMAT alias RAMPUNG!**

**Notes** : Hua… rampung! Oh My God! Rampung! Saya bikin ini ditengah kesibukan saya mengikuti les-les gaje di sekolah (persiapan UN). Enam hari full les! Fiuh… saya tepar*curcol. Dan untuk cara mati Kai, tolong pakai versi kalian masing-masing ya? Akan sangat rumit kalau saya nulisnya dimari*mimik serius (*plok, bilang aja males!). **Terima kasih bagi chingudeul yang udah bersedia review cerita membosankan miskin feeling ini. Saya sangat-sangat-sangat menghargainya.** Tapi seperti biasa, lagi-lagi saya gak bisa bales review. Saya gak pernah sempet ke warnet setengah bulan ini!*derita saya.

**TUNGGU FF-FF SAYA SELANJUTNYA YA!*promo gaje ahahay XD kalau tertarik sama KaiHunKai (as always) kajja mampir ke We Are Marry? Ini FF baru saya lho*ditendang. Mangap-mangap…*sungkem.**

**Maukah review untuk chapter terakhir ini?**


End file.
